Le temps des amours:
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Lorsque Jar accepte un rendez vous avec Ambre, une simple nonso il ne sait pas qu'une magnifique histoire d'amour, doublé d'une horrible tragédie, l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Bonjour! Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Bon, je ne fais pas de résumé mais vous invite à lire le premier chapitre de Saint-Valentin Autremondienne qui est, en quelque sorte, le prologue de cette fic. Mais c'est pas obligatoire vous pouvez très bien lire le chapitre 1 tout de suite.  
A part ça je pense poster une fois par semaine, surement le samedis ou peut être le dimanche mais durant cette semaine de vacance je posterais surement plusieurs fois. Bon, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le rendez-vous :**

_**Ou comment oublié ses principes pour une nuit seulement :**_

_ Lorsque Jar ouvrit les yeux d'eux chose lui sautèrent à l'esprit : il était attaché et il ne savait pas du tout ou il était. Du sang coulait de son front et dégoulinait sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse l'essuyait, ses côtes lui faisait un mal de chien et une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la tête. Tachant d'oublier ces désagréments le jeune homme se concentra sur celle qu'il savait et percevait : d'abord il faisait noir, d'un noir d'encre ou même un chat n'y verrait rien, ensuite il était assis sur une chaise, pieds et mains attaché avec ce qui semblait être une corde. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien, le silence était aussi profond que le noir qui l'entourait. _

_Après avoir tenté de dégager ses mains et ses pieds durant une bonne dizaine il dût se rendre à l'évidence : la corde était trop solide, il n'arriverait à rien si ce n'est à ce faire mal. Jar sortit alors ça dernière carte, son joker, il alluma sa magie. Enfin tenta de l'allumer car il n'obtient aucun résultat. Il était dans un endroit semblable à la prison d'Omois, slurk ! Renversant la tête en arrière il se demanda comment il avait pu se fourrer dans un tel pétrin. Ah oui, tout avait commencé à cette fête foraine, son premier rendez-vous avec Ambre._

Jar enleva sa chemise et enfila un pull avant de l'enlever et de mettre un T-Shirt. Hum, non, la chemise rendait mieux. Il boutonna sa chemise avant de se souvenir qu'il faisait froid, le pull était donc plus approprié. Le jeune homme jeta sa chemise sur son lit et enfila un pull couleur crème avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il était pas mal mais…Le jean bleue était-ce vraiment ce qui aller le mieux avec son pull ? Peut-être le noir ? Ou un autre ? Jar enfila le noir, se regarda et poussa un soupir. Es ce qu'une fille faisait au moins attention à la tenue d'un garçon lors d'un rendez-vous ? Il n'en savait rien. Il devrait peut être appelé Mara.

« Non. Si je l'appelle elle va me bombarder de question en tout genre et j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre à un interrogatoire. _Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace_, Bon ça ira comme ça, le noir est parfait. »

Il arrangea ses cheveux, se disant qu'ils avaient vraiment poussé et qu'une bonne coupe leur feraient du bien et sursauta lorsque trois coups furent toqués à sa porte. Avant qu'il n'est pût dire quoi que ce soit sa porte s'ouvrir laissant entrer sa grand-mère, l'implacable Isabella.

« Tu sors ? Ce n'est pourtant pas une tenue approprié à la chasse BSH, un pull clair est trop salissant, et franchement mettre un jean's neuf… »

Jar haussa les épaules, Isabelle critiquait beaucoup, félicitait peu mais il s'y était habitué. Au fond il savait que sa grand-mère tenait à lui et il pouvait voir une lueur de fierté vite dissimulé briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il capturait un Semchanach.

« Je ne vais pas à la chasse au vampyr ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous.

-Avec une fille ? _interrogea Isabella en haussant un sourcil._

- Non avec un chatrix, _failli répondre Jar, mais il n'était pas fou, il tenait à la vie alors il répondit à haute voix, _Oui avec une fille du lycée, une nonso. »

Les sourcils d'Isabella se haussèrent encore plus haut et Jar fût persuadé que c'était mort. Elle allait lui interdire de sortir, le boucler ici dans le donjon ou pire encore. Mais sa grand-mère esquissa un sourire et dit une chose extraordinaire :

« C'est magnifique, je suis heureuse pour toi, mais n'oublie pas ta mission Jar. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Et partit en fermant la porte.

Amuse-toi bien ? C'est magnifique ? Je suis heureuse pour toi ? Jar écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais qu'était-il arrivait à sa grand-mère ? La femme qui lui avait dit « peut mieux faire » lorsqu'il avait ramené un loup-garou anthropophage à la niche sans aucune aide, qui lui avait fait suivre un entrainement si dur qu'il avait crû mourir. Qui était la femme qui venait de lui parler ?

« C'est peut-être la vieillesse ? Avec l'âge elle se dit peut être qu'elle a assez fait sa vieille chouette avare en compliment ? _hasarda une petite voix dans l'esprit du jeune homme._

-C'est ça, et moi je suis Bendruc le hideux. _Répliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout seul._ »

Il se rendit compte que son rendez-vous était dans dix minutes et repoussa le problème « grand-mère bipolaire » dans un coin de sa tête. Attrapant sa sacoche contenant plusieurs choses utiles il sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers en courant avant de sortit par la porte d'entrée. Etant en avance il décida de faire la moitié du chemin à pied puis d'incanter un transmitus.

L'air froid de la fin de journée failli lui couper le souffle mais il se réchauffa rapidement en marchant. La nature ici sur Terre n'était pas aussi luxuriante que sur AutreMonde mais il devait reconnaitre que certain endroit était magnifique, comme ce champ sur sa gauche qui au printemps et en été se couvrira de fleurs sauvages.

S'arrêtant net Jar souri, des fleurs…De magnifiques fleurs sauvages. Il s'approcha du champ, murmura quelques mots, patienta un instant et failli sauter de choix. Le champ était à présent couvert de fleur divers et variés : iris, tulipes sauvage, violettes, pissenlit, coquelicot… Il repera aussitôt les fleurs qu'il voulait.

Une fois son bouquet fait il incanta un transmitus et se retrouva derrière la mairie. Jetant un regard à sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il était juste à l'heure, parfait. Sans se presser il contourna la mairie et remarqua vite Ambre qui se tenait sous le chêne près de la mairie, exactement comme elle l'avait dit. Il traversa la place et lui tapota sur l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Heu, tient c'est pour toi, _répondit Jar en lui tendant le bouquet_.

- Pour moi ? Ho, comment tu sais que les violettes sont mes fleurs préférées ? Merci elles sont magnifiques ! »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Jar, l'air ravie puis le pris par la main et l'entraina vers l'autre bout de la place :

« Viens, la fête devait avoir lieu ici mais ça à changer, maintenant c'est sur la place du marché. Une histoire de place, y'en avait pas assez ici je crois.

-C'est la première fois que je vais dans une fête foraine, _Jar n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire et ses neurones était un peut en compote à cause du baiser. _

-Jamais ? Même quand tu étais enfant ? Mon pauvre ! Pas grave tu vas te rattraper ce soir. On va faire les autos-tamponneuse, la chenille, le train fantôme, les chaises volantes, le palais des glaces, on mangera des chichis, des barbes à papa, des pommes d'amour... »

Elle se tourna vers lui et Jar pût voir que son visage rayonnait, elle était tellement craquante qu'il aurait voulu l'embrasser sur le champ. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ils marchèrent quelques instant quand soudain il senti la main d'Ambre quittait la sienne. Il lui jeta un regard auquel elle répondit par un sourire et lui dit :

« Je vais déposer ton bouquet chez messieurs Karnoud, je ne voudrais qu'il s'abîme à cause des manèges.

-Messieurs Karnoud ? Celui qui tient la papeterie ?

-Oui, la librairie c'est ma deuxième maison. Attend moi là, j'en ai pour une seconde. »

Elle fila comme un rominet et Jar eut un sourire idiot, elle aimait son bouquet à telle point qu'elle le mettait en sécurité. Et elle n'avait fait aucune remarque sur sa tenue. C'était vraiment une soirée merveilleuse.

Ambre ressortit de la libraire en se mordillant la lèvre, elle avait l'aire soucieuse, comme si elle avait laissé sa joie dans la papeterie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ambre ?

-Hein ? Oh non, c'est juste que…Je me demande une chose… Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soi ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, Maddie t'as demandé de sortir avec elle, non ? Alors pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, _répondit Jar qui ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre._

-Mais tout le monde veut sortir avec Maddie.

-Et bien pas moi. Ecoute Ambre je sais que les autres mecs ne voit en Maddie qu'une fille sublime mais moi je vois surtout une sacré pétasse caché sous trois couches de maquillage, je suis sûr que le matin au réveille elle doit être laide à faire peur. »

Ambre gloussa légèrement retrouva sa bonne humeur :

« Elle a peut-être la peau violette et c'est pour ça qu'elle met autant de fond de teint.

-Et des lèvres jaunes, ce qui expliquerais les vingt-six couche de gloss, _renchérit Jar._

-Sans compter ses trois tonnes de mascaras.

-Et ses cheveux raides qui la font ressembler à un mouton dès qu'il pleut ! »

Arriver à la fête ils étaient pliés en deux et avait fini de faire l'inventaire des principaux défauts de Maddie. Ambre poussa un petit cri de joie et l'entraina dans une file d'attente sans attendre.

« Je l'ai déjà fait celui-là et il est génial ! »

Jar se surprit à sourire, d'habitude il n'aimait pas les foules, trop de bruits, trop de gens, trop de chose à surveiller. Magister l'avait élevé en instant sur le fait que tout le monde est un ennemi potentiel, voilà pourquoi il détestait les foules. Mais là il était bien, il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'Ambre, n'entendait personne d'autre. Il paya les tiquets et s'installa dans un wagon de libre, Ambre à côtés de lui.

Une heure plus tard ils avaient testé le train fantôme qui avait causé plus de hurlement de rire que de terreur, la chenille dont ils avaient fait trois tours, les autos-tamponneuse… Et maintenant il faisait la queue pour acheter de quoi se restaurer.

« Après on ira dans le palais des glaces, tu vas voir c'est génial !

-Salut Ambre ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et salua à son tour une de ses camarades de classe, une fille que Jar qualifia mentalement de quelconque. Cheveux châtains, un peu ronde, le genre de fille ni laide ni belle. Il laissa les filles papoter et perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se colle contre lui et passe son bras sous le sien :

« Désolé ! Elodie est dans un autre lycée alors je l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Pas grave. »

Jar replaça une mèche qui c'était échappée de la natte d'Ambre et détailla sa tenue pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle était vêtue de bottes plates marrons, d'un jean's slim, d'une veste en cuir marron ainsi que de l'écharpe et du bonnet vert qu'elle avait mentionné dans son mot.

« Tu es très…

-Alors les jeunes, vous voulez quoi ? Une bonne pomme d'amour pour deux amoureux ? _demanda le forain et coupa la parole à Jar. _

-Choisi ce que tu veux Jar ! Sauf les pommes d'amour, je déteste ça.

-D'accord heu…Barbe à papa ou chichis ?

-Les deux ! On va prendre une barbe à papa moyenne et des chichis messieurs.

-Six, douze ou vingt les chichis ?

-Douze s'il vous plait !

-J'vous amène ça les amoureux ! »

Une fois leur sucrerie payée les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent un peu de la fête pour trouver un peu de calme ainsi qu'un banc pour s'assoir. Alors que Jar se battait avec sa barbe à papa Ambre lui demanda :

« Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure, au stand ?

-Hein ? Oh…Je…Enfin…Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais très belle, comme ça, habillé tout simple, voilà.

-C'est vrai ? »

Jar hocha piteusement la tête et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être eut l'air moins idiot s'il n'avait pas eu les mains pleines de barbe à papa. Ambre se blotti contre lui et il n'osa rien faire, toujours à cause de la barbe à papa, il ne voulait pas lui en mettre partout.

Une fois chichis et barbe à papa terminaient ils retournèrent à la fête, direction le palais des glaces.

« Oh il est adorable ! _s'exclama Ambre_.

-Quoi ?

-L'ours en peluche, le blanc, celui avec un nœud rouge autour du cou ! »

Jar regarda autour de lui et finit par voir l'ours en question, sur un stand de tir. Le jeune homme s'approcha, suivi d'Ambre, et demanda :

« Bonjour ! Combien vaut l'ours ?

-300 point mon gars. Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

-Heu…Il faut exploser combien de ballon pour avoir ces 300 points ?

-Trente. Alors ? Tu tentes ta chance ?

-Il te plait vraiment ? _demanda Jar à Ambre_.

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas…

-Donner moi trente plombs. »

Et tente plombs plus tard Ambre avait un ours en peluche d'un mètre de haut dans les mains. Elle sauta au cou de Jar et l'embrassa sur la joue, le remerciant de toutes les façons possibles. Jar s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un cri déchira l'air. Cri venant du palais des glace.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Moi j'adore (bon, c'est ma fic donc c'est normal)! Ne trouvez vous pas Jar trop mignon? Et que pensez vous du passage en italique du début?  
Dans le prochain chapitre on entre dans l'action!


	2. Chapter 2:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Alors? Qui a poussé ce hurlement? Je vous donne un indice: c'est une personne que vous avez déjà vu, pas longtemps mais elle est déjà apparue.

Sinon dans ce chapitre un peu moins de Jar/Ambre et un peu plus d'action. Par contre toujours du suspense, surtout en fin de chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews:**Frog38: Je suis contente que tu trouves Jar trop mignon! Et pour la suite...ben elle est là. J'espère que tu laisseras une nouvelle review pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la maison rouge:**

_Ou même les vampyr ont besoin d'un home sweet home :_

Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle à Jar pour ne pas planter Ambre là et courir au palais des glaces. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait reçu un entrainement qui le faisait réagir au quart de tour, et encore heureux parce que les créatures qu'il traquait été plus rapide et plus forte que lui.

Le jeune homme senti qu'Ambre s'agrippait à son bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa veste, son pull et accessoirement sa peau. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle était livide et qu'elle semblait prête à prendre les jambes à son coup.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Je…C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. Elodie devait m'attendre là-bas, je…Je lui avais dit qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble. Mais…

-Chut…Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, on va s'approcher, comme ça tu pourras voir qu'elle n'a rien. Et ensuite je te ramènerais. D'accord ?

-Oui. »

Ambre essuya d'un coup de manche les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler le long de ces joues et lâcha le bras de Jar pour mieux se blottir contre lui. Instinctivement le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre elle. C'est donc collé l'un à l'autre qu'ils arrivèrent devant le palais des glaces. Ou plutôt devant une foule très dense qui chuchotait beaucoup.

« Il parait qu'une fille est morte ! »

« Moi on m'a dit que c'est un gosse ! »

« Une crise de panique d'après les pompiers. »

« Un fou furieux qui se serais cacher là et aurait attendu ! »

« Un pervers aurait abusé d'elle ! »

Et ainsi de suite. Jar failli pousser un soupir de désespoir, on aurait dit les courtisans d'Omois, toujours en train de parler rumeur, ragot et fait non avéré. Voyant un éclaircissement dans la foule il en profita et s'y faufila, entrainant Ambre à sa suite. Bien, ils étaient aux premières loges maintenant, juste devant la sortie du palais. Pile poil à temps pour voir les pompiers sortirent avec une civière. Parfait, maintenant trouver un moyen d'approcher le corps sans passer pour un malade mentale. Si seulement il connaissait la victime…

« Noooon ! Elodie ! ».

Ambre lui échappa et se précipita vers le brancard avant d'être stopper par un policier. Il connaissait la victime. Il pouvait donc s'approcher. Et réconforter Ambre, aussi, tant qu'il y était.

Jar s'avança, attira Ambre contre lui et adressa un regard d'excuse au policier.

« Excusé là messieurs. Ambre, es ce que ça va ?

-No…Non. C'est…E…Elodie ! bafouilla la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

-Vous la connaissez mademoiselle ? demanda le policier qui avait sorti un calepin.

-Oui. On était ensemble au collège, dans la même classe depuis la sixième. Mais elle, elle…

-Prenez votre temps mademoiselle, prenez votre temps.

-Elle est partie dans un lycée avec internat. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis juin dernier. On devait se retrouver ici. »

Ambre avait parlé très vite, comme si elle craignait de craquer si elle s'arrêtait. Jar lui caressa doucement la joue et lui adressa un sourire.

« Très bien vous vous êtes donc donné rendez-vous à la fête ?

-Non. On s'est croisée par hasard, on devait juste se retrouver ici.

-D'accord. Hum es ce que vous avez son nom ? Son adresse ?

-Oui, oui. Elodie Arquin, 38 rues des myosotis, ici à Targon. Je…Je peux la voir ? »

L'homme hésita un instant puis s'écarta et leur fit signe d'avancer. Derrière eux, dans la foule, le murmure devenait de plus en plus intense. Jar sentait Ambre tremblait contre lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

Sur la civière Elodie était livide mais…Son torse se soulevait légèrement. Elle était vivante. Tout juste mais vivante. Jar inspecta son corps et ne mit pas longtemps à savoir ce qui aurait pu causer la mort. Le côté droit de son cou était couvert de bandage imbibé de sang. Et ça continuait à couler. Beaucoup.

«On va devoir partir. Elle perd beaucoup de sang, Leur annonça un pompier.

-Je…Je peux venir ? S'il vous plait ! En attendant que ses parents arrivent, supplia Ambre. »

Le pompier hésita puis hocha la tête. Ambre se tourna vers Jar, les yeux brillant de larmes :

« Je suis désolé mais…

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas y. On se voit lundi. »

Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue et la regarda monter dans l'ambulance. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste mais en même temps son départ l'arrangé. Il devait enquêter, trouver une trace de ce vampyr avant que sa grand-mère ne lui face la peau. Et puis Ambre serais en sécurité à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? Sans attendre il fila vers l'agent de police, autant essayé de lui tirer les tsils du nez.

« Es ce que vous avez une idée de qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en mettant juste assez de tristesse dans sa voix pour que cela soit crédible.

-Aucune pour l'instant mon p'tit gars. En tout cas elle a eu de la chance, d'après les pompiers une minutes de plus et elle y passait. Mais personne n'a rien vu.

-Si, moi ! Moi j'ai vu quelque chose m'sieur ! »

Un gamin d'environ huit ans sortit des jupes de sa mère que le tenait contre elle et se précipita vers l'agent :

« Y'avais un drôle de messieurs. Tout pâle avec de longs cheveux noirs et un costume noir. Il avait les yeux tout rouges et des dents bizarre. C'est la vérité m'sieurs !

-Corentin ! Qu'es ce que t'as dit le docteur au sujet des mensonges ! On-ne-doit-pas-mentir !

-Mais j'mens pas maman ! Même qu'il est parti vers la grande maison rouge et vide où ya des fantômes. J'mens pas maman ! »

La mère leva les yeux au ciel, s'excusa auprès de l'agent et traina son fils vers le parking. Dans la foule les rumeurs allaient bon train.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Des dents bizarres ? »

« Pâle ? »

« La fille était blessée à la gorge… »

« Un vampire ! »

Voilà, quelqu'un l'avait dit. Et le mot se propager dans la foule, comme une litanie.

« Vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire… »

Mais au moins Jar avait une piste, parce que le gamin mythomane ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça. La grande maison rouge et vide… Ça valait le coup de vérifier. Il salua l'agent et partit à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouver la maison rouge.

Après avoir quitté la foule, il s'arrêta devant un stand de pêche au canard désert et vérifia qu'il était seul. Il était seul. Bien. Se dissimulant dans les ombres (béni soit le pantalon noir) il se mit à courir, en direction de la maison cette fois. Il se souvenait vaguement être passé devant. C'était une grande maison en brique rouge sûrement abandonné depuis des décennies vus l'état du jardin et de la façade. A peine cinq minutes plus tard il arriva devant la maison.

Il n'avait rien remarqué pendant le trajet et ne remarqua rien de particulier en regardant la maison. C'était juste une vieille bicoque un peu glauque avec un jardin plein de mauvaise herbe. Rien ne signalait la présence d'un vampyr. Mais en même temps un vampyr intelligent évitait de mettre devant l'endroit où il habitait un petit panneau disant : « Attention vampyr méchant ! Ne pas entrer. »

Jar escalada essaiment la grille et approcha à pas de loup de la maison, scrutant chaque coin d'ombre et de lumière, faisant attention à tout ce qui bouger. Mais rien ne se cachait dans l'ombre et rien ne bougeait dans le jardin si ce n'est les herbes folles.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et avisa un fait intéressant : les charnières de la portes brillaient comme des sous neufs. Pas une trace de rouille. Jar passa le doigt dessus et le porta à son nez. De l'huile. On avait huilé les charnières récemment. Le gamin avait donc bien vu. Avant de pousser la porte Jar sortit une petite boule munie d'ailes qui se mit à luire doucement lorsqu'il appuya sur un petit bouton. C'était un cadeau de Mourmur, elle produisait juste assez de lumière pour permettre de voir sans trop se faire repérer. Il passa également plusieurs poignard à sa taille ainsi qu'une boite en bois carré on ne peut plus basique. Ça aussi c'était un cadeau de Mourmur, un cadeau spécial contre les vampyrs. Du soleil en boite*. Dès que le couvercle se soulevait cette boite laissait échapper un puissant rayonnement semblable à celui du soleil. Parfait pour mettre hors d'état de nuire tout BSH. Un don du ciel.

Ainsi armé Jar entra dans la demeure et eut droit à sa deuxième surprise. La maison était froide, humide et poussiéreuse, elle aurait donc dû sentir le renfermé, la saleté… Mais c'était une merveilleuse odeur de cuisine épicé qui flottait dans les narines de Jar. Piment, curry, cannelle, poulet, semoule…Toutes ces odeurs parvenait presque à cacher complétement l'odeur de renfermé.

Quelque chose clochait. Un vampyr qui se cache dans une maison abandonné : d'accord. Un vampyr qui huile les charnières de la maison : pourquoi pas. Un vampyr accro à la cuisine exotique et pourquoi pas un elfe monogame tant qu'on y était ? A moins que…L'histoire d'un roman faisant fureur chez les ados terriennes titilla l'esprit de Jar. Non, un BSH ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une humaine, impossible. Alors quoi ? Comment expliquer cette odeur ?

A pas de chat il entra dans la première pièce qui s'avéra être un salon. Les meubles, couverts de poussières, datés des années cinquante et paraissaient ne pas avoir bougé depuis ce temps-là. Jar ne remarqua rien de particulier si ce n'est…Les traces de pas dans la poussière. Surtout des petites empruntes appartenant surement à des gosses avides de sensation fortes. Mais il y en avait d'autre, petite elle aussi mais très rapproché, comme si la personne avait marché vite en faisant de petit pas.

Jar était donc à la recherche d'un vampyr chaussant du trente-quatre, marchant vite et aimant la cuisine exotique. Oui, c'était cohérant, tous les vampyr étaient comme ça, suffisait de voir Selenba. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et se leva pour passer à la seconde pièce.

Après avoir étudié chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée Jar avait appris plusieurs choses :

-les gosses se limitaient à l'exploration des deux premières pièces.

-il y avait bien une personne vivant dans cette maison.

-et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la cuisine.

Mais à part cela rien. Pas la moindre trace du vampyr ou de l'occupant mystère. Pas un indice. Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Mais il lui restait encore deux étages et la cave. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Décidant de commencé par la cave il ouvrit la porte y menant et, la boule lumineuse le suivant, commença à descendre les escaliers. Une fois en bas il eut le droit à sa troisième (et dernière il l'espérait) surprise.

La pièce était entièrement recouverte de tapis, tapisserie, morceau de tissu…Le tout dans des couleurs extrêmement bariolées. Notant mentalement qu'il était dans la cuisine il s'avança vers la cuisinière et, avisant un plat en forme de pyramide, en souleva le couvercle. Du ragoût. Avec beaucoup d'épice d'après l'odeur. Remettant le couvercle il s'avança vers l'évier, aucune vaisselle salle mais une assiette, une fourchette et un couteau entrain de sécher sur l'égouttoir.

Oubliant toute prudence Jar marmonna pour lui-même :

« Mais où es ce que je suis tombé ? »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de formulé une réponse un morceau de tissu enserra sa gorge et quelque chose pris place sur son dos. Incapable de déloger la chose ou de lui faire lâcher prise Jar essaya d'allumer sa magie mais en vain, il était trop paniqué. Déjà des points noir dansait devant se yeux. Il allait perdre conscience. Dans un bruit mat il chuta au sol. La chose sur son dos le lâcha et partit vers la sortie à petit pas pressé, laissant Jar sur le sol, un morceaux de tissu mauve autour du cou.

*du soleil en boite : bon, j'avoue, ça je l'ai piqué à A comme association.

* * *

Alors? Un avis? Qui est la mystérieuse personne habitant la maison? Que va t-il arriver à Jar?

N'oubliait pas: une review prend trente secondes et fait super plaisir à l'auteur!


	3. Chapter 3:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Alors? Qui a assommé Jar?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Afrique :**

_Ou comment se faire des films et se retrouver face à quelque chose d'inoffensif :_

Lorsque Jar ouvrit les yeux son premier réflexe fut de ce mettre debout avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible. Il était entièrement ligoté par ce qui semblait être une immense bande de tissu rose. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon tissé par une araignée, araignée qui avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas lui couvrir le visage. Il se gigota un peu avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas ce délivrer, ni utiliser sa magie puisque se mains étaient elles aussi prisonnières. Slurk. Avisant un mur il se tortilla jusqu'à l'atteindre et se mit tant bien que mal en position assise, dos contre le mur. Bien il ne c'était pas délivrer mais au moins il n'était plus face contre terre, c'était déjà un progrès.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, c'était la même que tout à l'heure. Une petite cuisine recouverte au sol de tapis et sur les murs par des tissus colorés, des tapisseries. Cela faisait très orientale, ou peut être Africains, Jar ne connaissait pas très bien les différentes caractéristiques des peuples Terriens. Poussant un soupir il se prépara à faire la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ces circonstances : attendre.

Une porte claqua et Jar releva aussitôt la tête. Il c'était endormi, combien de temps il ne saurait le dire mais il c'était belle et bien endormi. L'oreille au aguet il entendit la porte de la cave d'ouvrir puis se refermer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Dans quelques secondes il ne serait plus seul. Son estomac se tordit, qu'elle créature allait-il voir apparaître ? Un Homme ? Autre chose ? Plus les pas se rapprocher plus Jar sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il devait l'avouer : il était mort de trouille parce que sans défense. Si son agresseur décidait de le tuer s'en serait fini de Jar Duncan. Inspirant profondément il décida d'affronter son agresseur vaillamment. Même s'il était laid à faire peur. Même s'il avait l'air cruel. Même si…

Jar n'eut pas le temps de penser autre chose car son agresseur entra dans la pièce. Et en le voyant le jeune homme failli pousser un hurlement…de surprise. S'il avait pu il se serait frotté les yeux. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas l'avoir étranglé et saucissonner. Il était en plein délire.

Les yeux arrondis par la surprise Jar dévisagea encore une fois la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle était petite, un mètre quarante au maximum, mais ce tenait vouté ce qui lui enlevait plusieurs centimètres. Sa peau était couleur chocolat et ridé comme une pomme oubliée dans la corbeille à fruit durant trop longtemps. Ses cheveux nattés avaient la couleur du charbon et lui tombés dans le bas du dos. Au bout de chaque natte, une petite perle colorée. Ses yeux, noir et vif, évoquait à Jar une souris. Toujours aux aguets, toujours en train de fouiner. Elle était vêtue d'une robe composée de multiples bandes de tissu. Une vieille. La personne qui l'avait attaquée était une petite vieille à l'air certes un peu dérangé mais pas du tout dangereux.

« Le garçon est réveillé. Es ce que le garçon est méchant ? Afrique a cru que le garçon était méchant donc Afrique l'a attaché mais es ce que le garçon est méchant ?

-N…Non, non je ne suis pas méchant, pas méchant du tout, je suis même gentil.

-Le garçon dit qu'il est gentil mais le garçon est peut être un menteur…Es ce que le garçon est un menteur ? En tout cas le garçon avait joli boule volante lumineuse. Maintenant boule volante être à Afrique ! »

Jar vit la femme sortir le gadget de Mourmur de sa robe et l'allumer. Elle le regarda un instant avant de revenir à Jar :

« Le garçon promet qu'il n'est pas méchant ? Qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Afrique ?

-Oui, je vous le promets Afrique, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Pourriez-vous me détacher s'il vous plait ? »

Afrique sembla hésiter un instant puis s'avança vers Jar et défit rapidement la bande de tissu, laissant Jar libre de ses mouvements. Après l'avoir détaché elle fila vers la cuisinière qu'elle alluma :

« Es ce que le garçon veut manger ? Le garçon doit avoir faim. Le soleil se lève et il faut manger quand le soleil se lève. Le garçon veut il manger ? »

Jar hésita un instant puis se dit que pour en apprendre plus sur cette dame il valait surement mieux passer un peu de temps avec elle, se rapprocher d'elle. Et partager un repas semblé être une bonne occasion de rapprochement.

« Je veux bien, merci Afrique. Ou es ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

Afrique désigna une table basse et Jar alla s'assoir à même le sol. Une fois assit il jeta un regard à sa montre : huit heure cinq. Il lui rester donc une heure cinquante-cinq précisément avant son premier cour. Bien, cela devrait suffire. Une assiette apparue devant lui et Jar remercia Afrique d'un mouvement de la tête. Cela avait l'air bon, en tout cas cela sentait bon. Il porta une cuillère à sa bouche, se brûla la langue et dit :

« Merci Afrique, c'est très bon. Euh…Es ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Afrique pas donner sa recette. Ça être secret.

-Je ne veux pas la recette mais des informations, vous pourriez m'en donner ?

-Information ?

-Oui. Je suis à la recherche d'un homme. D'un homme qui fait du mal au gens. Il est surement grand et vêtu de noir. Avec la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs aussi. Il a fait une victime hier et un témoin a dit l'avoir vu venir vers cette maison. Es ce que vous savez quelque chose ?

-Afrique pas devoir parler. Ça aussi être un secret. Mais Afrique bien vouloir si le garçon lui apporte d'autre boule lumineuse volante. Avec de la lumière de couleur. Le garçon être d'accord ?

-Je suis d'accord. Je vous en apporterais cinq et leur lumière changeront de couleur. Alors vous connaissez cet homme ?

-Oui. Mais le garçon se tromper. Ce n'est pas un homme. C'est un monstre. Un monstre qui vole sang et qui a volé les souvenirs d'Afrique. Un jour Afrique se réveillée sous la terre, dans le métro et Afrique se souvenir de rien. Alors Afrique à vécu sans passé. Afrique a travaillé et à apprit à cuisiner. Et un jour Afrique voit un homme. Afrique pas le reconnaitre mais Afrique le connait. Elle sait que c'est lui le voleur de souvenir, elle sait ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait. Alors Afrique le suit et le menace. Mais la menace ne fait rien, le monstre n'a pas peur mais il passe un marché avec Afrique : si Afrique ne rien dire lui l'emmener dans un endroit où Afrique aura chaud, où elle verra des fleurs et où elle sera en sécurité. Afrique aime la chaleur, les fleurs et Afrique à peur dans le métro, alors elle dit oui. Et le monstre l'emmène ici et lui dit : « si tu ne dis rien, si tu es gentille alors je t'apporterais une bande de tissu chaque semaine et de quoi te nourrir ». Alors Afrique ne rien dire et être gentille. Afrique pas aimé le monstre mais Afrique aime être ici. Afrique ne veut pas partir. »

La femme arrêta de parler et recommença à manger. Jar ne comprenait rien. Enfin il comprenait l'histoire mais pas certaine choses importantes.

« Pourquoi le monstre t'a-t-il volé ta mémoire Afrique ? Et pourquoi ne te l'a-t-il pas volé une autre fois quand tu l'as revu ? Et depuis quand vis tu ici ?

-Afrique pas savoir, pas se souvenir. Elle être ici depuis un an, elle vivre heureuse, pas partir !

-Tu ne partiras pas Afrique, ne t'inquiète pas. Et cette nuit es ce que tu l'as vu ?

-Oui il a apportait des beignets à Afrique et puis ça. »

Elle montra à Jar une bande de tissu découpé dans un tissu rouge. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Ce tissu venait du manteau d'Elodie, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il observa les autres bandes de tissu, se pourrait-il que...Non c'était juste inimaginable.

« Afrique es ce que c'est le monstre qui vous à donner toute ces bandes de tissu ?

-Non, juste trois. Le reste Afrique les trouver. »

Jar hocha la tête, soulagé et recommença à manger une fois son assiette finie il leva la tête et reprit la parole :

« Je vais partir Afrique mais je reviendrais demain pour vous apporter le boule volante, d'accord ? Et surtout ne dites rien au monstre, sinon il pourrait me tuer, d'accord Afrique ?

-Afrique est d'accord, Afrique ne rien dire. Mais Afrique attendre boule volante, si boule volante arrivent pas, Afrique tout dire. »

Jar lui assura qu'il lui apporterait, mi son assiette dans l'évier puis remonta les escaliers de la cave. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde. La lumière vive du matin lui écorché les yeux, l'air froid lui coupait le souffle et surtout il avait l'impression qu'Afrique avait été une sorte de…de rêve. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, neuf heure moins cinq, parfait il avait le temps de passer au manoir. Incantant un transmitus il disparut pour réapparaitre dans sa chambre. Il envoya un rapide message à Mourmur lui demandant de lui faire parvenir avant demain des boules volantes changeant de couleur puis rassembla ses affaires de toilette.

Une fois propre il prit le chemin du bureau de sa grand-mère, il avait encore le temps pour un rapide rapport. Après avoir toqué et obtenu une réponse il entra s'installa dans un fauteuil.

« Ton rendez-vous était réussi je présume vu que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas mon rendez-vous qui m'a empêché de rentrer mais plutôt un vampyr. Il a fait une nouvelle victime.

-Et tu as donc laissé ta dulcinée seule pour faire ton travail. Quel grand sacrifice de ta part.

-Je croyais que tu appréciais le faite que je sorte avec une fille, ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu dire hier soir ?

-Non. Je me suis juste dit que si votre relation évolué dans le bon sens elle ferait un appât idéale. »

Jar ouvrit la bouche, ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver. Il fit finalement un rapport bref mais complet et sa grand-mère ne porta aucune attention à la froideur de sa voie.

« Très bien, tu as peu progressé mais c'est déjà ça. Essaye de poser des caméras chez cette…Afrique. Et prépare peut être une embuscade. Fais ton travail en quelques mots. »

Jar hocha la tête et sortit de son bureau. Il paraissait calme mais en fait il bouillait de rage. Ambre un appât. Sa grand-mère avait voulu utilisé sa copine comme un morceau de viande. Ne pas y penser, le plan n'aller pas se concrétiser de toute façons. Il murmura un mot et se retrouva dans les vestiaires de sport. Ceux qui ne servaient jamais. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dehors il sortit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Prêt pour une pénible heure d'anglais. Pénible car grâce à la magie il maitrisait parfaitement cette langue et que, donc, il s'ennuyait en court. Et après deux heures d'histoire, dont l'une sur l'heure de déjeuner.

« Non mais tu l'as vue ce matin ? Déjà que d'habitude elle s'habille comme ma grand-mère mais la…

-M'en parle pas. Eh peut être que Duncan l'a planté hier, il est peut-être pas venu à leur rencard !

-Ouais, ça expliquerait les larmes, les cheveux pas coiffé et les fringues. T'en dit quoi Maddie ?

-J'en dit que cette pouffiasse est toujours en train de chialer aux tables et qu'on s'en fout. Ce qui est important c'est Jason. Alors…Puceau ou pas ? »

La conversation que venais d'intercepter Jar était très intéressante, elle venait de lui apprendre que :

-Maddie et ses clones étaient des pétasses de premières (bon ça il le savait déjà).

-Ambre n'allait pas bien et qu'elle se trouvait aux tables.

-et que le pauvre Jason allait bientôt être victime d'une rumeur.

Mais tout seul Ambre importait. Jar mit le cap sur les table et, une fois arrivé, il dû donner raison à l'une des pestes. Ambre n'avait pas bonne mine. Elle avait les yeux et le nez rouge, des cernes sans compter ses vêtements froissés de la veille et de ses cheveux semblables à un nid d'oiseau. Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle se jeta dans ses bras et bafouilla entre deux sanglots :

« C'est Elodie, ho mon dieux, elle est… »

* * *

J'aime bien ma fin de chapitre, elle est sadique à souhait. Alors que pensez vous d'Afrique?

Laissez une review, ça prend trente seconde et ça fait plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**  
Et voici le nouveau chapitre qui est un chapitre de transition. Donc pas beaucoup d'action mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y en aura plus au prochain chapitre.  
Sinon applaudissez le retour triomphant de Maddie qui pointe de nouveau son nez.  
Merci pour vos commentaire et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La maison de Blanche-Neige :**

_Ou une maison de conte de fée peut elle aussi cacher de terrible secret :_

Au bout du dixième mouchoir et de la centième déclaration incompréhensible Jar crut qu'il allait perdre patience. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que l'envie de secouer Ambre pour lui remettre les idées en place le chatouillait mais là il sentait qu'il allait craquer et pour de bon. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui pleuraient pour un oui ou pour un non. Es ce qu'il avait pleuré lors de la mort de sa mère ? Bien sûr que non. Es ce qu'il avait été moins triste pour autant ? Bien sûr que non. La disparition de sa mère lui avait brisé le cœur mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il c'était transformé en fontaine. Il respira un grand coup, se disant que hurler sur sa petite amie n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait être franc mais pas brusque. Ça allait être difficile.

« Arrête de pleurer, je ne comprends rien. »

Son ton avait été plus dur que prévu et Ambre le regarda l'air surprise et peinée.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été si brusque mais je n'ai pas l'habitude des gens qui pleurent…heu beaucoup. Je…heu explique moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'est Elodie. Hier je…je suis resté parce que ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'avion avant ce matin. Je me suis endormie dans le lit à côté du sien alors qu'elle était encore au bloc. Vers trois heure du matin je me suis réveillée et me suis levé pour aller au toilette et quand je suis sortie…J'ai…Il y avait…

-Oui…insista Jar qui priait intérieurement pour que la jeune fille ne se remette pas à pleurer.

-Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Partout sur le sol et sur le lit d'Elodie. Je…je ne l'avais pas vu en me levant, en fait je n'ai même pas regardé son lit, je me suis levée directement. Il…Celui qui l'a attaqué…Il est revenu ! »

Sa voix partie dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase et elle se remit à sanglotait. Entre deux sanglots elle parvint néanmoins à bafouiller :

« Les…les policiers m'ont interrogé et ont dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il m'avait laissé en vie. Ils…Ils m'ont laissé partir ce matin vers six heures.

-Mais pourquoi es ce que tu es venue en cours ? Tu devrais être chez toi à te reposer !

-Je sais, murmura Ambre qui c'était arrêter de pleurer, Mais mon père travaille à l'étranger, en ce moment il est en Chine et…Je ne voulais pas rester seule. J'ai peur qu'il revienne.

-Je comprends –la sonnerie retentit- Tu as quoi comme cours la ? Et tu finis à quelle heure ce midi ?

-J'ai deux heure de sport et après rien jusqu'à quatorze heure trente.

-Très bien. Je t'attends à la sortie du gymnase, après on ira chercher tes affaires chez toi.

-Mes affaires ?

-Oui. Ce soir, et jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre, tu dormiras chez moi.

-Je peux ? Ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dérangeras personne. »

« Sauf peut-être ma grand-mère, ajouta-t-il mentalement. »

Ambre l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer vers le gymnase, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Jar la suivit du regard puis attrapa son sac et prit la route de son premier court de la journée : mathématique. Deux heures à étudier les dérivées. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'il monta les escaliers jusqu'aux premier étage.

« He Jar ! Y parait que t'étais avec Ambre hier ! Alors… ? »

Jar jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui lui parler. Clément. Les cheveux raidis par le gel, un air faussement racaille et le pantalon au niveau des genoux. Malgré cela Jar l'aimait bien, il le trouvait un peu moins crétin que les autres.

« Alors une de ses amies c'est fait agresser. Elle a terminé la soirée à l'hôpital avec elle et moi dans mon lit.

-Attend…Tu veux dire que la fille qui s'est fait agresser hier connaissait Ambre ? Bah merde.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas la première ? D'après mon père ya eut six autres cas dans des lycées du secteur. Pour l'instant ils ont réussi à étouffer l'affaire c'est pour ça qu'on en a pas entendu parler, dit un ado rondouillard aux cheveux frisé.

-Et qu'es ce qu'il en sait ton père, hein ? ajouta un autre.

-Il est flic, c'est lui qui gère l'affaire. »

Jar, qui n'écoutai plus vraiment la conversation, releva la tête. Ça devenait intéressant. Prenant mentalement note d'aller faire un tour dans la maison et plus particulièrement dans le bureau du père de Jason (le rondouillard) il entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place. Commençait deux longues et pénibles heures de cours.

Plongé dans un problème particulièrement tordu Jar ne sentit pas la première boulette en papier qui heurta son épaule. Ni la deuxième. Ce ne fut qu'à la quatrième qu'il se retourna et lança un regard incendiaire à…Maddie. Bien sûr. Cette garce était placée juste derrière lui.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Moi ? Ho, rien, je me disais juste que tu pourrais peut-être me donner des cours particuliers en maths. Tu as une bonne moyenne, non ?

-Oui. Et la réponse est non. Va voir ailleurs Maddie : tu ne m'intéresse pas ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà une copine.

-Ho tu parles de cette gamine, Ambre ? Celle qui se fringue comme l'as de pique ? Qui doit passer cinq minutes dans la salle de bain le matin ? Avoue : tu sors avec elle juste parce qu'elle n'a jamais couché, c'est ça ? Alors c'est ça ton tripe, les petits vierges ? Je paris qu'elle ne t'a jamais laissé l'embrasser. Enfin si jamais tu veux du réconfort, viens me voir, moi au moins je ne rougis pas des qu'on m'embrasse sur la joue et puis je suis très…douée. »

Elle eut une moue et un clin d'œil évocateur que Jar ne vit qu'a moitié. Cette fille le faisait vomir. C'était une vraie nymphomane, toujours à la recherche d'une proie. Sans plus se soucier de la succube derrière lui il replongea dans son problème, enfin tenta d'y replonger car son voisin lui glissa tout bas.

« Tu devrais accepter tu sais ? Quand Maddie veut quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, elle ne lâche rien avant de l'avoir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était une corvée. »

Un sourire lubrique plana un instant sur les lèvres du jeune homme et Jar leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait juste bosser tranquille, c'était trop demandé ?

Après deux longues heures de travail à entendre son voisin vantait chaque attribut de Maddie Jar n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement la sonnerie retentit et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, il était sorti de la salle, direction : le gymnase.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était devant les portes du gymnase, attendant tranquillement la sortie d'Ambre qui apparue entouré de deux filles avec qui elle discutait. Elle avait meilleure mine, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et rassemblés en queue de cheval, même son visage paraissait moins fatigué. Quand elle vit Jar elle agita la main vers lui et s'empressa de le rejoindre sous l'œil de ses amies qui se mirent à faire des messes basses. Jar sentait qu'il allait devenir un sujet de ragot, génial. Il prit la main d'Ambre et ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Tu as meilleure mine que tout à l'heure.

-Merci. On a eu piscine alors j'en ai profité pour prendre une douche. Et une de mes copines avait une brosse alors j'ai pu me coiffer. Va falloir nous dépêcher un peu, le bus est dans cinq minutes et faut aller jusqu'à la place de la mairie.

-Ya combien de temps pour aller chez toi ?

-Vingt minutes, mais c'est parce que le bus fait plein de détour. Normalement on ne met pas plus de dix minutes.

-Tu n'habites pas à Targon ?

-Non, je vis à Nesque, mais ce n'est vraiment pas loin et de toute façon c'est trop petit pour qu'il y ait un lycée. Ya quoi…sept cent, huit cent habitant maximum. »

Jar hocha la tête et ne trouva rien à redire, d'ailleurs lui non plus n'habitait pas vraiment dans la ville* puisque le manoir était situé un peu en périphérie. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt juste à temps pour monter dans le bus et le voyage se fit dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment Ambre lui fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivé et ils descendirent.

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et Jar ne put retenir un grognement. Il n'avait pas de parapluie. Heureusement Ambre en sortit un de son sac, le déplia et le tendit au jeune homme :

« Ça te dérange pas de le porter ? Comme tu es plus grand c'est plus pratique.

-Non, bien sûr, donne. Je déteste la pluie.

-Ah bon ? Moi j'adore. Surtout la nuit quand je suis bien au chaud dans mon lit et que je me dis : dehors il pleut, il fait froid mais moi je suis au chaud douillettement installé sous ma couette. Et puis j'aime bien l'odeur de la pluie, surtout l'été, quand elle tombe après une journée très chaude. Tu me trouves bizarre ?

-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non. »

Après tout lui trouvait bien que les chatrix avaient un côté adorable alors il ne pouvait pas trouver Ambre étrange parce qu'elle aimait la pluie.

« Mais ce que je préfère c'est la neige. Surtout le matin, quand personne n'a encore marché dedans. On dirait que tout est pur et neuf, c'est comme une renaissance. Et puis tout parait si calme, si apaisé. »

Jar aurait aimé répondre quelque chose, lui dire que lui aussi trouvait que sous la neige tout était neuf et pur. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Il était beaucoup trop pragmatique. Lui quand il voyait de la pluie il pensait : « génial, je vais encore finir trempé ! » et si c'était de la neige la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était : « fantastique en plus d'être mouillé je vais être gelé ! ». Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir en chaque chose de la poésie, de la beauté mais ce n'était tout simplement pas lui. Lui il analysait froidement, c'était comme ça qu'il avait été élevé. Sa sœur, Mara, semblait s'être débarrassée d'une partie de cette éducation mais chez lui c'était resté ancré.

Respirant profondément il se rendit compte qu'ils avançaient désormais dans un chemin creux qui serpentait à travers les bois.

« Heu, tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

-Je connais encore le chemin de ma maisons, tu sais, souri Ambre.

-Désolé, c'est juste que c'est un peu…

-Paumé ? Pas un peu, complétement. Quand mon père a acheté la maison j'ai trouvé ça génial vu que j'adore la nature mais au bout d'un moment j'ai dû reconnaitre que ça ne l'était pas, génial. Quand je rentre tard je dois prendre une lampe torche sinon je ne vois rien et il y a toujours une petite partie de mon cerveau qui me dit : « hey, si ça se trouve ya quelqu'un qui se cache au prochain virage. » et puis dès que je veux un truc, même un morceau de pain faut que je fasse trois kilomètre. »

Jar ouvrit la bouche et éclata d'un rire léger puis, voyant la mine boudeuse d'Ambre il s'expliqua :

« Désolé mais c'est ton tons bougon qui me fait rire. Tu étais adorable comme ça, avec le nez froncé. »

Ambre lui adressa un sourire et ils se mirent à rire ensemble tout en avançant. Bientôt les arbres s'éclaircirent et laissèrent entrevoir une ravissante petite maison entouré d'un jardin. Les murs étaient blanc et le toit recouvert de chaume. La moitié de sa façade était recouverte de rose et l'eau d'un petit étang se ridait sous la pluie qui tombait toujours. On aurait dit une maison sortit tout droit d'un livre d'image ou d'un autre temps. Ambre adressa une petite grimace à Jar avant de dire :

« Je sais. Ça ressemble à la maison de blanche neige, une foutu maison de conte de fée perdue au fond des bois. »

Jar esquissa un sourire mais pas à cause de l'allusion au conte, non c'était le souvenir des nains de ce conte qui le faisait sourire. On ne pouvait pas faire plus éloigné de la réalité, c'était juste risible. Il aurait aimé emmener le créateur de ce conte à Hymlia pour qu'il y rencontre de vrais nains et qu'il constate l'étendue de son erreur. Il entendit le bruit d'une serrure qu'on ouvre et tourna la tête vers Ambre qui lui fit signe d'entré.

Une fois à l'intérieur Jar enleva son manteau avant de jeter un regard à ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit alors une pierre tombait au fond de son estomac et un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. La maison était meublé avec goût, dans un mélange d'ancien et de moderne mais elle semblait…vide ou plutôt sans âme. Comme si personne n'y habitait. On aurait dit une maison de catalogue. Rien ne trainait, tout était parfaitement propre et surtout tout était impersonnel. Pas une photo d'Ambre, pas un dessin de quand elle était petite, pas une médaille gagné à un concours quelconque, rien.

« Je déteste les jeudis, marmonna Ambre, C'est le jour ou la femme de ménage vient et, en plus de tout briquait, elle se sent obligé de tout ranger. Regarde-moi ça, ya rien qui dépasse, rien qui traine, on dirait…

-Une maison de catalogue ? hasarda Jar.

-Oui, c'est ça, une maison de catalogue. Sinon es ce que tu as faim ? Je peux préparer quelque chose si tu veux. Et pas la peine de dire non parce que moi j'ai faim alors je vais cuisiner un truc. »

Elle rangea ses chaussures dans un placard prévu à cet effet, mit le manteau de Jar dans une penderie et l'entraina vers la cuisine. Alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur une chaise elle ouvrit le frigo, l'inspecta un instant puis déclara :

« Omelette champignon/lardons ça te va ? Parce que ya plus grand-chose la dedans.

-C'est parfait mais pas besoin de cuisiner, on peut se faire des sandwiches tu sais.

-Bah moi je veux bien mais sans pain ça va être difficile.

-Va pour l'omelette alors. »

Ambre sortit poêle, planche, couteaux…bref tout le matériel nécessaire et commença à cuisiner. Jar la regardait l'air gêné, il aurait voulu l'aider mais la cuisine ce n'était pas franchement son fort, il aurait été capable de rater un œuf au plat. Soudain elle releva la tête et regarda Jar :

« Et j'y pense il doit rester des pommes de terres à la cave. Ça te dérange pas d'aller les chercher ? Je déteste descendre à la cave, c'est noir, froid et humide –un frisson la parcouru-. C'est la porte qui est juste sous l'escalier, les patates devraient être dans un cageot un bois, remontes en deux moyennes s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème, tu veux autre chose tant que j'y suis ? Araignées ? Monstre vivant aux confins de la cave ?

-Ha, ha, très drôle, tu feras moins le malin quand tu tomberas nez à nez avec une araignée aussi grosse que ton poing. »

Jar lui sourit et partit en quête de la cave et des pommes de terre. Il trouva sans difficulté la porte sous l'escalier et commença à descendre. Il comprenait pourquoi Ambre n'aimait pas descendre. Outre l'escalier étroit qui grinçait et la lumière tremblotante qui semblait vouloir s'éteindre à tout instant, l'endroit était froid et humide. Jar avait l'impression d'être dans un tombeau. Une fois en bas il trouva facilement le cageot rempli de tubercule et en saisi deux, à ce moment-là il aurait pu remonter mais un détail attira son attention. La porte d'une des armoires qui meublées la cave était mal fermé, il s'avança donc dans l'intention de la clore mais dans un élan de curiosité l'ouvrit complétement. Alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur son cœur manqua un battement. Il tendit la main et sa crainte ce confirma, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait que ça soit.

* * *

Une petite review?


	5. Chapter 5:

**Blabla de l'auteur:**

Voici une information sur un truc que me tient à coeur. Voila sur le forum Tara Duncan je monte un projet qui consiste à créer un cahier et à le remettre à Sophie à la dédicace du tome douze. Si vous êtes intéressé allez voir ce lien:

Et envoyez moi vos participation à cette adresse: .

Je compte sur vous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenir, souvenir :**

_Ou a trop se perdre dans le passé on finit par en oublier le présent :_

Jar plongea une main tremblante dans la boite qu'il venait de découvrir. Lorsqu'il la ressortie il tenait entre ses doigts plusieurs bandes de tissus colorées. Des rouges, des vertes, des bleues et même une dorée. Son estomac se serra et il tourna instinctivement son regard vers le plafond, vers la cuisine où se trouvait Ambre. Remettant les bandes à leur place il sortit le carton pour examiner la totalité de son contenant. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Que des bandes de tissus, plus ou moins longues, plus ou moins voyante mais des bandes de tissus quand même. Les même qui habillaient Afrique. Soit c'était une coïncidence, soit…Non ! Il ne voulait même pas penser à la deuxième possibilité. C'était une coïncidence, point final ! Néanmoins il nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à décrire Ambre à Afrique, juste pour être sûr. Et il allait devoir poser quelques questions à la jeune fille. Soudain il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une voix cria :

« Jaaaar ! Tu t'es perdu ? Ne me dit pas qu'une araignée t'as bouloté ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, rangea la boite dans l'armoire et ferma cette dernière à clef. Il se sentait comme un gamin prit en faute. D'une voix un peu trop aigüe il répondit :

« Nan, t'inquiètes, je remonte ! »

Jar remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et, une fois en haut, tendit les pommes de terre à Ambre qui l'attendait.

« Désolé, c'est juste qu'une armoire était ouverte et que j'ai mis du temps avant de réussir à la refermer. D'ailleurs, elles servent à quoi toutes ces bandes de tissu ? Tu sais celles qu'il y avait dans l'armoire ?

-Qu…quoi ? Tu as fouillé ?

- Hein ? Non ! Je…c'était ouvert et quand j'ai voulu fermer la porte la clef est tombée. Je me suis baissé pour la ramasser et c'est là que j'ai vu les bandes ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, c'est juste la façon dont tu as posé la question, comme si tu me soupçonnais de quelque chose.

-Pas du tout. Je suis juste curieux et on m'a toujours dit de demander quand je ne comprenais pas quelque chose. »

Ça c'était la pure vérité. Magister leur avait toujours dit, à lui et à sa sœur, que poser des questions était la meilleure façon d'apprendre. Et Jar avait bien retenu la leçon. A chaque fois que quelque chose lui échappé il demandait. « A quoi sert cet artefact ? », « c'est quoi ce symbole dans le livre ? », « à quoi sert ce sort ? », « pourquoi les géants mangent de la pierre ? » etc…etc… Bizarrement Magister n'avait jamais semblé ennuyé par ses questions, il y avait toujours répondu avec patience, comme l'aurait fait un professeur.

Mara était très différente de lui. Plus discrète, plus studieuse, ne posant quasiment jamais de question mais écoutant religieusement chacun des cours. Aujourd'hui elle avait bien changé mais autrefois, quand ils vivaient chez les Sangraves, elle était d'une discrétion qui frisait la transparence. Lui, Jar, parlait fort et pour ne rien dire, riait au éclat, se fâchait tout rouge tandis qu'elle, Mara, parlait peu et à voix basse, souriait et se vengeait en silence. Lorsqu'ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble c'était elle qui réfléchissait et lui qui agissait. Oui, depuis qu'elle vivait à Omois sa sœur avait bien changé, mais dans le bon sens. Pendant un temps Jar lui en avait voulu d'avoir été choisie pour être Impératrice si jamais Tara se défilait, mais plus maintenant. Pas à cause du danger du poste, ça il s'en fichait, non parce qu'il avait réalisé que c'était une vie plate, sans action. Si Tara avait encore le droit de vadrouiller à droite à gauche pour sauver le monde c'était seulement parce qu'elle était encore Héritière mais lorsqu'elle serait Impératrice… Tout ça serai fini, elle devra rester assise sur son trône, écoutant les ministres se plaindre ou décidant du budget pour telle ou telle chose. Et Jar ne voulait pour rien au monde passer sa vie à user son fond de pantalon sur un trône, il aimait trop l'action, d'ailleurs ce métier de chasseurs de semsanach lui aurait parfaitement convenu s'il pas nécessitait sa présence permanente sur Terre.

« …et voilà, c'est à ça que servent les bandes de tissus que tu as vu ! »

Ambre lui adressa un splendide sourire en faisant glisser la moitié de l'omelette dans son assiette avant de s'assoir en face de lui. Jar piqua un morceau d'omelette avant de le porter à sa bouche l'ai gêné.

« Es ce que tu pourrais répéter s'il te plait ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'écoutais pas, désolé, dit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Je disais juste que vers mes dix ans je voulais devenir styliste et que mon père m'avait acheté un kit pour faire des habits de poupée. J'utilisais des grands morceaux de tissu et à la fin il me restait souvent des morceaux de tissu trop étroit pour être utilisé, alors je les mettais dans un carton. Il a dû atterrir dans l'armoire après le déménagement. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, c'était cohérent, de toute façon ça ne pouvait être que cohérent. Durant quelques minutes on entendit que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes puis Ambre brisa le silence :

« Tu pensez à quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Hein ? Ho, à ma sœur, elle et moi étions très proche.

-Etions ? Vous ne l'être plus ?

-Plus autant qu'avant. Elle est partie étudier dans un autre pays alors nous nous voyons rarement. Elle me manque beaucoup mais à certain moment plus que d'autre.

-Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

-Nous sommes jumeaux, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle me manque autant, nous n'avons presque jamais été séparé durant notre enfance alors ça me fait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir près de moi.

-Tu as de la chance. D'avoir une sœur je veux dire. Moi ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite et depuis mon père est seul, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il refasse sa vie, que j'ai des demi-frères et sœurs mais ça ne s'est jamais produit –elle baissa la tête, triste et laissa le silence s'installer avant de le briser une nouvelle fois- Tu as une photo d'elle ? Pour voir si vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Jar failli répondre que non, il n'avait aucune photo avant de se rendre compte que c'était faux. Il en avait une. Le jeune homme sortit son portefeuille et tendit une photo nonso à Ambre. Il se rappelait du jour où il avait pris cette photo. Il venait juste d'arriver sur Terre et Mara était venue avec lui. Ils avaient trouvé un vieil appareil photo appartenant à Tara et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de prendre plein de clichés. Sur celui-ci Mara était sur son dos et un sourire mangeait leurs deux visages. Ils avaient l'air heureux, insouciants, des ados comme les autres quoi.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, murmura Ambre, inspectant chaque millimètre du cliché, Et vous aviez l'air si heureux. »

Elle lui rendit la photo que Jar rangea avec précaution. Le repas se termina sans un bruit puis Ambre entraina Jar vers sa chambre :

« Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on va louper le bus. Bon alors il me faut : des habits, mes affaires de cours, un bouquin, affaires de toilette… »

Laissant la jeune fille à son inventaire Jar examina sa chambre. C'était la première pièce de la maison à ne pas ressembler à un catalogue. Il y avait des dessins, des peintures, des photos collé sur tous les murs, le bureau était couvert d'affaire de cours, de peinture mais aussi de bibelots, la bibliothèque était remplie de livres en tout genre et le lit… Jar haussa les sourcils et s'avança, il y avait un renfoncement d'environ deux mètres sur deux dans l'un des murs et c'est là qu'était le lit d'Ambre. Enfin on aurait plutôt dit que le lit et le renfoncement ne faisait qu'un. Autour du lit, des étagères chargées d'objets hétéroclites. Il y avait aussi un rideau, pour isolé le lit du reste de la chambre. Jar n'aurait jamais pu dormir là, il aurait eu trop peur que les étagères lui tombe dessus pendant son sommeil. Il s'écarta du lit pour s'intéresser aux murs de la chambre et réalisa que, comme dans le reste de la maison, il n'y avait aucune photo de famille. Tous les clichés représentaient des gens lambda, soudain il tomba sur une peinture différente du reste. Elle était sombre, autant dans les teintes que dans l'atmosphère, la seule touche de couleur était apporté par le rouge rubis qui coulait des corps peints. Il avait sous les yeux une scéne de crime, un meurtre affreux.

« C'est glauque, hein ? –la voix d'Ambre, tout contre son oreille, le fit sursauter- C'est un cauchemar qui me hante depuis que je suis toute petite. En le dessinant je pensais qu'il s'en irait mais non. Il revient au moins une fois par semaine.

-C'est…c'est toi qui a peint tout ça ? Tu es drôlement douée !

-Merci, je dessine depuis toute petite. Ça te dérange de te retourner ? J'aimerais me changer, je n'ai pas eu la force ce matin. »

Jar hocha la tête et fit face au lit sur laquelle trônait…L'ours qu'il avait remporté à la fête foraine. Ambre avait pourtant dit…

« Quant es ce que tu as ramené l'ours ?

-Hein ? Ho ce matin, après l'interrogatoire de police. Dès que je suis arrivée je me suis effondré sur mon lit et j'ai pleuré. C'est bon, tu peux te retourner ! »

Jar la regarda et sentit son cœur fondre. Elle avait revêtu une robe en cachemire blanc et elle était tout simplement adorable. Pour se donner une contenance il saisit la valise que la jeune fille avait préparée puis prit sa main. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de la maison et qu'ils cheminèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Une fois à Targon Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à sa monte puis à Jar :

« Tu rentres chez toi ? –Jar acquiesça- Super, es ce que ça te dérange de prendre ma valise ? Parce que j'ai juste le temps d'aller au lycée avant mon prochain cours et que…

-Pas de problème. Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ?

-Dix-huit, tu viens me chercher ?

-Bien sûr, à ce soir. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, pas sur la bouche, non, mais sur la joue et durant une seconde il sentit comme un courent électrique lui parcourir les lèvres. Dès qu'Ambre se fut éloignée Jar gagna un coin sombre et incanta un transmitus. Moins d'une minute plus tard il était devant les grilles du manoir. Bon, maintenant il allait devoir expliquer à sa grand-mère qu'ils allaient avoir une invitée.

« Fais comme tu veux, lui répondit sa grand-mère après une demi-heure de prise bec, Mais si elle tombe sur des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir, c'est toi qui te chargeras de lui effacer la mémoire.

-Elle ne tombera sur rien, ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère. Es ce que Mourmur a envoyé quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui, c'est arrivé ce matin. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ta mission au lieu de te faire envoyer de gadgets lumineux.

-Ces gadgets comme tu dis font partit de ma mission. Sur ce au revoir, je dois aller travailler. »

Sa grand-mère lui tapait sur les nerfs, toujours à critiquer, jamais un sourire, même Magister était plus aimable que ça. M'enfin bon d'après Manitou elle avait toujours était comme ça, même enfant. Le simple fait d'imaginer une Isabelle tyrannique de cinq ans le fit sourire et c'est le coin des lèvres remontés jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il quitta le manoir. Transmitus, direction la maison rouge.

Il se matérialisa dans le hall d'entrée et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendait rien mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Afrique pouvait très bien être la quand même. Sans un bruit il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la cave et commença à le descendre.

« Afrique ? Es ce que tu es là ? C'est moi, Jar, tu sais le garçon de l'autre jour ? Celui que tu as ligoté ? »

Il posa un pied sur le sol de la cuisine et vit Afrique, une poêle brandi, qui le regarder l'air menaçante. Soudain elle se radoucit, posa la poêle sur le gaz et cassa deux œuf dedans.

« Afrique a cru que c'était encore gamins fouineurs. Pas méchant mais envahissant. Ils viennent dans la maison mais ont peur, alors ils repartent. Le garçon a jolies boules volantes lumineuse ?

-Oui, tient. »

Jar tendit le paquet à Afrique dont les yeux pétillé comme ceux d'un gosse le jour de Noël. Elle sortit les boules et les alluma.

« Jolie. Afrique beaucoup les aimer mais Afrique devoir les cacher sinon le monstre va poser des questions. Il est tard, Afrique a cru que le gamin n'allait jamais venir. Afrique pas avoir bougé de la journée pour pas manquer le gamin.

-Mais je suis venu. Et j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. Es ce que tu veux bien répondre.

-Le garçon peut toujours demander, Afrique verra si elle veut bien répondre.

-D'accord, bon premièrement : es ce que je peux poser des caméras ici ? Pour voir la tête du monstre et savoir s'il est déjà connu des services ?

-Vous pouvez mais vous ne verrez rien. Le monstre jamais venir ici. Toujours venir quand Afrique être à l'extérieur. Autre question ?

- Je vais vous décrire une personne : c'est une jeune fille de seize ans, elle a les cheveux auburn et les yeux verts. Elle est plutôt petite, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Es ce qu'elle dessine ? »

Le cœur de Jar fit un bon dans sa poitrine et un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale :

« Oui, comment es ce que tu sais ça ?

-C'est simple, Afrique bien la connaitre. »


	6. Chapter 6:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voici un autre piti chapitre pas si petit que ça qu'en j'y pense. J'ai mit un temps fou à l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ha, oui, un truc que j'avais oublier de faire dans les chapitres précédents:

Les personnages (sauf Ambre, le vampyr et quelques autres) ne m'appartient pas, tout comme l'univers de TD qui appartiens à Sophie.

Aller bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Ya un cadavre ! Ha, non, désole. Ya deux cadavres !**

_Ou comment passer un après-midi peinard avec juste un cadavre ou deux._

Le cœur de Jar rata un battement puis s'affola dans sa poitrine, il jeta un regard paniqué à Afrique qui, ménageant son suspense, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais elle finit par reprendre la parole à la plus grande joie de Jar qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Afrique la voir souvent, la nuit, lorsqu'Afrique va voler des légumes dans les potagers. Elle dessine et elle a toujours avec elle une grosse à huile. Mais la fille n'a jamais vu Afrique, Afrique la regarder en se cachant. »

Jar manqua de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Fausse alerte. Ambre n'était coupable de rien mais en même temps cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais il devait en être sûr.

« Donc elle n'a aucun lien avec le monstre ?

-Le monstre ? Pourquoi la fille devrait avoir un lien avec le monstre. Si elle avait lien elle serait morte ! Maintenant dehors, Afrique devoir sortir et voler si Afrique vouloir manger. Le monstre lui apporte nourriture mais Afrique avoir envie d'œuf. Le garçon doit partir. »

Jar la remercia, bafouilla un au revoir et sortit de la cave puis de la maison. Ambre était hors de tout soupçon, c'était une bonne chose, un succès même mais c'était contrebalancer par la déclaration d'Afrique à propos du vampyr. Il ne venait jamais dans la maison. Merde. Donc pas moyen de lui tendre une embuscade. A moins de filer Afrique mais le jeune homme renonça vite à cette idée : la vieille femme était une allié précieuse et en la suivant il risquait de la perdre et surtout de révéler au vampyr qu'il était sur ses traces.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, sa discussion avec Afrique n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure, il lui restait donc largement assez de temps pour passer chez le père de Jason, pour voir ce que la police avait sur le vampyr. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne il incanta un transmitus qu'il le fit réapparaitre dans une impasse déserte, juste derrière la maison de Jason. Il se remémora les informations qu'il avait récoltées sur la famille de Jason lors de son passage au manoir. Sa mère était institutrice, son père était sur une enquête et sa sœur ainée était à l'université à l'autre bout du pays. La voie était donc libre, du moins il l'espérait.

Jar murmura un sort et la porte de derrière s'ouvrit sans difficulté, heureusement la maison n'était équipé d'un système de surveillance. Il trouva rapidement le bureau du père, une pièce seulement meublé d'un bureau et d'une chaise, tout le reste de l'espace était occupé par des piles de dossiers et des livres. C'est à peine s'il y avait de la place pour l'ordinateur. Jar appuya sur le bouton et attendit que la machine s'allume en consultant les dossiers sur le bureau. Une petite mamie qui braque une bijouterie avec une arme caché dans sa canne, une mère de famille lançant une boule de bowling dans les parties génitale de son mari et un professeur prit en flagrant délit de pelotage avec un élève transsexuel mineur atteint de nanisme. Rien d'intéressant ou d'anormal donc.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'écran et eut un demi-sourire. Il fallait un mot de passe, bien sûr. Toujours en souriant il inséra dans le port USB un outil que lui avait fabriqué Mourmur, trente seconde plus tard le mot de passe était craqué et il pût avoir accès au bureau. Heureusement le père de Simon était un homme organisé, il avait classé ses dossiers par année et leur avait donné des noms clair dans le genre : année 2013, affaire fanot, procès du dix mai 2012. Jar trouva donc très vite le dossier qui l'intéressait. Double clic sur le dossier puis sur le premier document, une page word s'ouvrit.

Jar ôta la clef sui lui avait servi à craquer le mot de passe et en inséra une autre avec deux embout : un pour les ordinateurs terriens et l'autre pour les Autremondiens. Tandis que le dossier était transféré de l'ordinateur à sa clef USB il parcourut rapidement les rapports.

Au bout du cinquième il fronça le nez, c'était bizarre, chacune des victimes étaient allé à un rendez-vous avec une personne avant de mourir. Personne que ni leurs amis, ni leur famille ne pouvait identifier. Le vampyr planifiait donc ses meurtres longtemps à l'avance. C'était rare, d'habitude ils repéraient une proie et elle était morte dans la demi-heure qui suivait. Là ce n'était pas le cas, de plus les corps n'avaient pas été dissimulé, tout comme les marques de morsures. Jar ébouriffa ses cheveux, ce vampyr n'était pas comme les autres. Déjà lors de sa rencontre avec Afrique il s'en était douté mais maintenant c'était sûr, il ne faisait rien comme les autres qui prenaient au moins le soin de dissimuler les corps. On aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait à attirer l'attention d'AutreMonde.

Des questions pleins la tête il regarda le titre des autres fichiers et fit se déplacer le curseur vers l'un deux intitulés : « Pistes à suivre. Coïncidence ? ». Jar ne savait pas ce que contenait ce fichier mais il avait déjà une certitude, c'était la chose la plus importante de cette ordinateur, du moins pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le fichier quand un bruit arriva à ses oreilles. Un grincement, celui d'une marche sur laquelle quelqu'un était en train de s'appuyer. On venait. Jar jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre mais renonça à ce plan avant même d'y avoir pensé, en effet la fenêtre donnait sur la rue et était trop haute pour qu'il puisse sauter sans se faire mal. Un transmitus ? Pas assez rapide. Il n'avait donc qu'une seule solution : assommer l'intrus et lui lancer un mintus pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

D'un geste vif il retira la clef USB et éteignit l'ordinateur dans le même mouvement puis alluma sa magie au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit. Le battant s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres, derrière Jar entendais une respiration rauque et un bruit régulier, comme de l'eau qui tombe. Présentant un ennuie imminent il bougea légèrement, faisant grincer une lame de parquet. Aussitôt la porte s'entrebâilla de quelques millimètres supplémentaires, comme si la personne derrière n'avait pas la force de pousser plus. Une seconde plus tard le battant s'ouvrit à la volée et un corps tomba sur le parquet.

« S'il vous plait… »

L'homme avait levé le visage vers Jar qui, malgré son entrainement ne parvenait pas à bouger. Non d'un chien mais qu'es ce que c'était que ça ? Au bout de quelques secondes le jeune homme se ressaisit et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme. Merde. Il portait un uniforme de policier, et avait encore les clefs de la maison dans la main. Le père de Jason. Rapidement Jar porta sa main à la carotide sectionner de l'homme et la compressa le plus qu'il pouvait. Il était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire. Bien sûr transfuser du sang magiquement était possible, mais avec quel sang ? Le sien ? Non, il avait besoin de force pour jeter un sort et refermer la carotide sans faire de transfusion ne servait à rien. C'était trop tard. D'ailleurs les yeux du policiers était fermé et déjà le débit de sans sortant de la veine mise à nue se faisait moins fort.

Jar, toujours sous le choc, se gifla mentalement de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt avant de se mettre debout comme un diable sortant de sa boite. Carotide sectionné. Slurk ! C'était idiot mais le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé durant une seconde que le vampyr était derrière tout ça. Le choc, sûrement. Mais il se reprit, lança un sort pour nettoyer toutes traces de son passage, vérifia qu'il ne laissait aucun indice et sortit du bureau en essayant d'oublier qu'il y laissait un homme mort. Il avait déjà vu des personnes mortes, il avait déjà vu des personnes passé de vie à trépas mais jamais il n'avait été témoin d'une morte qu'il voulait mais ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il sentit son déjeuner remuer dans son estomac et essaya de se contrôler. Il fallait partir, surtout éviter qu'on le trouve sur la scéne de crime. Alors qu'il traversait l'entré un détail lui glaça le sang. Les traces de sang commençaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Le vampyr avait donc était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais il l'avait laissé vivant. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire. Peut-être était-il encore là, cacher dans un recoin de la maison, attendant le meilleur moment pour lui bondir dessus.

« Du calme Jar, ne panique pas. Et arrête les films d'horreur ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi. Tu vas sortir fissa de cette maison, chercher des traces et filer ce vampyr si trace-t-il y a. Ok ?

-Ok, marmonna Jar, comme s'il ne venait pas de se parler à lui-même. »

Prudemment il sortit de la maison, chercha en vain des traces puis incanta un transmitus, direction : le manoir. Isabelle allait être en pétard de savoir qu'il avait manqué le vampyr de si peu. C'était la première mission qu'il bâclait à ce point, d'habitude en une semaine maxi, il avait fini mais la ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il courrait après ce BSH, à croire qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie à le traquer.

Manoir Duncan :

« Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! Laisser mourir un humain ! Rater le vampyr que tu traques depuis des mois ! Te mettre en danger de la sorte ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui se serais passé si tu étais mort !? Il y aurait eu un enquête, des interrogatoires et personne, personne, ne se serais plus soucier de ce vampyr ! Comment es ce que tu as pu être aussi insouciant !? A croire que je ne t'ai rien appris ! Et dire que tu es presque un adulte maintenant ! Tu as les mêmes capacités cérébrales qu'un spatchoune ! »

Isabelle était rouge de colère et Jar, raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise ne bronchait pas. Oh il n'était pas pétrifié de peur, non, il attendait juste que l'orage passe. C'était la seule chose à faire quand sa grand-mère était dans cet état, attendre. Il savait que sa colère venait aussi, et en grande partie, d'une forte inquiétude pour lui mais il savait très bien qu'Isabella ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture. Nonchalamment il regarda l'horloge. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle hurlait sans interruption, même pour respirer, à croire que sa grand-mère avait des ancêtres nains. Le flux de parole finit peu à peu par se tarir et Isabelle arrêta enfin de crier. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire ou parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'air, ça mystère et boule de gomme.

Jar se leva et lui tendit la clef USB, sans aucune parole d'explication.

« Qu'es ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune homme failli répondre : « Une clef USB grand-mère, le monde à évoluer depuis le dix-huitième siècle ou vous êtes née » mais comme il tenait à la vie il répondit placidement :

« Ce sont les informations que j'ai recueilli chez le père de Jason. Le dossier nommé «Piste à suivre. Coïncidences ? » me semble prometteur même si je ne l'ai pas encore lu.

- Hum, tu n'auras pas complétement perdue ton après-midi finalement, marmonna la vieille dame en enfonçant la clef dans le port prévu à cet effet. »

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le dossier nommé par Jar quand le portable de ce dernier sonna. Sa grand-mère lui jeta un regard sanglant que le jeune homme ignora. Il jeta un coup d'œil à au nom affichait sur l'écran avant de décrocher :

« Ambre ? Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te…

-Jar, c'est…c'est horrible…Elle…Elle est morte ! Et c'est de ma faute ! »

* * *

Une petite review? Aller, pour me faire plaisir! (fait un grand sourire et des yeux de chat Potté).


	7. Chapter 7:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Désolé pour le retard mais avec les révisons pour le bac je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à trouver le temps de rédiger ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le premier baiser :**

_Ou la preuve qu'à deux, on ne dort pas mieux :_

« Et quand pensez-vous qu'elle pourra sortir ?

-Dès que mes collègues auront fini de l'interroger, je dirais dans une demi-heure, trois quart d'heure grand maximum.

-Merci. »

Jar tourna le dos à l'agent de police et alla s'assoir sur une chaise, juste devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Après le coup de file d'Ambre il c'était rué au lycée, laissant sa grand-mère rouge de rage au manoir. Mais une fois sur place on lui avait appris que la jeune fille avait été emmenée par les policiers qui voulaient lui poser quelques questions. Le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, d'après ce qu'il avait pu récolter comme information la victime avait été tué par le vampyr, et cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'Ambre se trouvait proche de l'une d'elle avait sa mort. Il espérait donc de tout son cœur que les policiers n'aient pas fait le rapprochement ou alors qu'ils seraient assez intelligents pour voir qu'Ambre n'avait rien d'une tueuse sanguinaire. Se préparant à endurer une longue et pénible attente Jar se cala sur sa chaise, étendit ses jambes et posa la tête sur le mur. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre qu'attendre, et écouter les tic-tacs agaçant de l'horloge mural.

Tic, tac, tic, tac…Une minutes. Tic, tac…Une de plus. Au bout de cinq minute Jar ramena ses jambes sous son siège, se redressa et fouilla dans ses poches. Il devait bien lui rester un euros ou deux, juste de quoi se prendre un café à la machine qu'il voyait au bout du couloir. Alors qu'il était parvenu à trouver une pièce il entendit une voix tremblante :

« Ja…Jar ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Jason, blanc comme un linge et le regard perdu. Merde. Il avait oublié ce détail. Jar failli se lever et présenter ses condoléance à son camarade mais il se souvint à temps qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant.

« Mec, ça vas pas ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Ho, non…C'est juste…Tu te rappelles de mon père ?

-Ouais, il bosse sur l'affaire de la fête foraine, non ?

-Oui…Je…Quand je suis rentré chez moi tout à l'heure…Le tueur l'a retrouvé.

-Oh…Il est… ?

-Oui.

-Désolé mec. »

Jar lui donna une accolade virile avant de lui proposer de s'assoir à côté de lui. Pendant de longues minutes aucun des deux garçons ne parla puis Jason, qui avait désespérément besoin de parler pour ne pas pleurer, ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Il était sur une piste. Un truc super important. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il bossait dessus et il devait en parler à son supérieur demain. Il était tellement existé quand il en parlait que j'en étais heureux pour lui mais maintenant…C'est à cause de ça qu'il est mort. »

Ses larmes se mirent à couler mais il les essuya d'un geste rageur avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Jar :

« Dé…Désolé, je vais prendre l'air. Ne dit rien, s'il te plait. »

Jar hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement. Jason détourna le regard puis tourna les talons et fila vers la sortie. Jar le regarda s'éloigner puis refixa son attention sur la porte du bureau. Dix minutes passèrent encore puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Ambre aux yeux rouges et un policier à l'air compatissant.

« Merci mademoiselle, nous vous recontacterons si nous avons d'autres questions. Ne quittez pas la ville et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes tous sauf suspecte. Messieurs, vous attendez pour… ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jar.

-Ambre est ma petite amie, je suis venue la chercher. Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Ambre.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire qui tranchait avec les larmes qui avaient séché sur ces joues, salua le policier et prit Jar par la main. Ensemble ils gagnèrent la sortie. Une fois dehors Ambre se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« Ça ne te dérange pas si on en parle pas tout de suite ? On pourrait aller chez toi d'abord, enfin si tu es toujours d'accord.

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te mettre dehors, ni te laisser seule. Viens, on y va. »

Jar passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de l'emmener vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Waouh…Tu habites vraiment ici ? C'est dément on dirait le château de la belle et la Bête !

-Tu trouves ? Mouais, peut-être. Viens, on entre. »

La bouche d'Ambre, déjà entrouverte, menaça de toucher terre lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall. Le manoir oscillait entre ancien et moderne et le résultat était à couper le souffle.

« Comment tu fais pour vivre ici ? C'est immense !

-Hein ? Oui et alors ?

-Je ne pourrais pas moi. Je déteste les endroits vides, ça me fout les jetons. On pourrait…

-Jar ! »

La voix venait du haut de des escaliers et elle avait sonné comme un ordre. Ambre se retourna et dévisagea la personne qui venait de parler. Elle était vieille mais dégageait force et autorité, ses cheveux gris étaient retenus en un chignon strict et elle avait un petit elle-ne-savais-quoi d'aristocratique. Jar fit deux pas en avant puis prit la parole :

« Bonsoir grand-mère, je te présente Ambre, ma petite amie.

-Bonsoir. Jar, j'accepte qu'elle reste ici mais n'oublie pas ton travail, sinon elle devra partir de la maison.

-Bonsoir mada… commença Ambre, mais Isabella avait déjà tourné les talons, la jeune fille jeta un regard surpris à Jar qui haussa les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a rien contre toi, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

-Tu me rassures, j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'elle avait une dent contre moi. Et c'est où que tu as réussi à trouver un travail ? Moi j'ai cherché mais j'ai rien trouvé.

-Hein ? Ho elle parlait du travail scolaire. Tu sais que j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année et même si je bosse elle a peur que je ne réussisse pas. »

Jar, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet la mena jusqu'à sa chambre et la laissa la en lui disant de se mettre à l'aise, qu'il allait chercher un truc à grignoter. Lorsqu'il remonta avec un plateau chargé de gâteaux et de deux bols de chocolat il la vit installé sur le lit en train de dessiner. Il la rejoignit et posa le plateau sur sa table de nuit.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait t'installer et après on regardera un film.

-Ça me va. Mais je dors où ?

-C'est comme tu veux, sois dans une des chambres d'amis, sois je te laisse mon lit ici et je prends un matelas.

-Je préfèrerais dormir ici mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir par terre ? »

Jar lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter et de venir l'aider à porter le matelas de la chambre d'ami jusque ici. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard le matelas était installé ainsi que les couvertures et les deux adolescents étaient couché sur le lit, un peu essoufflés. Ambre tendit la main et saisi un cookie sur le plateau que Jar avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Elle en mangea la moitié puis roula sur le ventre et regarda le jeune homme :

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi ailleurs que chez moi.

-Ah bon ? Ça ne t'arrivait jamais là où tu habitais avant ?

- Non. J'étais en internat à Paris alors je ne pouvais pas sortir la nuit sans autorisation de mon père.

-C'est là-bas que tu as rencontré Elodie ?

-Oui. Je suis arrivée en quatrième et je n'avais aucune amies, je ne connaissais personne. Elodie était ma partenaire en cours de science et ma voisine de chambre à l'internat, c'est comme ça qu'on est devenue amie. »

Jar fronça le nez. Quelque chose dans ce que venais de dire Ambre clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Il avait la sensation qu'elle se contredisait, qu'une de ses phrases ne collait pas avec une autre, plus ancienne. Il chercha un instant puis, ne trouvant rien relança la conversation :

« Tu as toujours habitée à Paris ?

-Non. En fait je change de ville tous les deux ans, à cause du travail de mon père. Avant Paris c'était Londres et avant Londres, New-York et ainsi de suite. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, de grandes villes en grandes villes. Certain trouverais ça chouette mais pas moi, je préfèrerais habiter dans un endroit pour toujours, ne pas avoir à me réadapter à chaque fois.

-C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile. »

Jar but une gorgée de chocolat et avala une madeleine avant de poursuivre :

« Comment ça se fait que ton père est décidé de venir vivre à la campagne ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il a dit qu'il en avait assez de l'agitation de la ville. Qu'il voulait avoir un coin tranquille lorsqu'il rentre d'un voyage. Ce genre d'argument quoi. »

Elle laissa passer un temps, perdu dans ses pensées, puis, avec un regain d'énergie s'assit sur le lit et frappa dans ses mains :

« Bon, on se le regarde ce film ou pas ?

-Si tu veux. Tu préfères quoi ? Action ? Science-fiction ? Polar ?

-Tu as le silence des agneaux ? J'ai toujours voulu le voir. Ou Shutter Island ? »

Jar farfouilla dans un meuble à côté de sa bibliothèque et finis par en sortir un DVD.

« Euh…Ni l'un, ni l'autre, désolé. Mais j'ai Conjuring. C'est un film d'horreur, je ne sais pas si tu aimes…Mais si tu préfères autre choses…

-Non, c'est parfait, je voulais le voir au cinéma mais je m'y suis prise trop tard. Il est bien ?

-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je viens juste de l'acheter, lui répondit Jar en glissant le DVD dans le lecteur. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il fait vraiment peur.

-On éteint la lumière et on ne laisse que la lampe de chevet ?

-Si tu veux. »

Jar s'installa dos contre la tête de lit et Ambre vint se blottir non pas contre son flan mais entre ses jambes, dos contre son ventre. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le haut de son torse et fixa son attention sur l'écran. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille en se disant que s'il arrivait à se concentrer sur le film ça serait un miracle.

« Il faisait vraiment flipper, surtout la partie de cache-tape. »

Jar sursauta d'au moins un mètre lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Ambre derrière lui. A la fin du film elle était partie se doucher tandis qu'il descendait chercher à manger, faisant face aux critiques de sa grand-mère sur le fait qu'ils auraient au moins pu manger à table. Le jeune homme se retourna et manqua de s'étouffer. La jeune fille, juste vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un short de pyjama à pois, était en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette et sa peau encore mouiller faisait que ses vêtements coller par endroit à sa peau. Ambre posa la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise et empoigna sa brosse à cheveux, se préparant à mener un combat contre sa tignasse. Soudain elle remarqua le regard de Jar sur elle.

« Ça ne vas pas ?

-Hein ? Non, non, c'est juste que tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendus arriver. Heu, je vais me doucher et après on mangera. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à Ambre de répondre il fila sous la douche, réglant la température sur glaciale. Une fois remis de ses émotions il sortit de la douche habillé d'un bas de pyjama. De retour dans la chambre il nota le regard d'Ambre qui se promenait sur son torse et se maudit d'avoir pris l'habitude de dormir avec seulement un pantalon.

Leur repas engloutit Ambre se tourna vers Jar avec, dans ses yeux, une lueur malicieuse :

« Ne bouge plus ! »

Jar se figea dans sa position, c'est-à-dire nonchalamment affalé sur un fauteuil et lança un regard de biche traqué à la jeune fille qui rigola.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce que tu veux faire ?

-Te dessiner. Alors ne bouge pas. »

Le jeune homme resta dans cette position un petit quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Ambre lui face signe de venir voir. Hum, elle dessinait vraiment bien.

« Ce n'est pas fini. C'est juste une esquisse. Je le reproduirais et ajouterais de la couleur plus tard. Mais en tout cas tu es un super modèle. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, proche de la bouche mais pas encore assez au goût de Jar qui posa une main sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui. Il se figea lorsque sa bouche fut à quelques millimètres de la siennes. Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent ainsi, presque bouche contre bouche, savourant l'haleine tiède de l'autre puis Jar combla la distance qui les séparait en posant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. La langue de cette dernière finit par aller titiller les lèvres de Jar qui se surprit de la voir si entreprenante, néanmoins il lui ouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent pour la première fois. Ils se séparèrent au bous de plusieurs minutes mais restèrent front contre front.

« Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? la voix d'Ambre n'était qu'un murmure hésitant mais cela suffit à enflammer Jar, surtout que la jeune fille effleura de nouveau ses lèvres avant d'aller se réfugié sous les couvertures. »

Jar resta planté aux milieux de sa chambre puis, son cerveau se remettant en marche, avança vers le lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et aussitôt il senti le corps chaud d'Ambre se blottir contre le siens. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et passa un bras au-dessus de son ventre, cherchant à saisir sa main. Bientôt elle s'endormi ainsi, sa main dans la sienne et sa tête sur son torse.

Jar lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était son premier baiser. Il n'était jamais sorti avec aucune fille avant parce qu'il était sur Terre et qu'il était persuadé ne jamais pouvoir sortir avec une nonsos. Il se demanda un instant ce que dirait Mara s'il lui en parlait mais repoussa l'idée loin dans son cerveau. Sa sœur deviendrait intenable si elle apprenait ça. Au bout de deux heures à penser il déplaça délicatement Ambre, toujours endormie et sortit du lit. S'avançant vers son ordinateur il l'alluma et ouvrit le dossier trouvé chez le père de Jason. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir autant travailler. Il ouvrit tous les fichiers et les regarda un par un. Quelques-uns contenaient les suppositions du père de Jason mais là plus part était des articles de presses et des rapports de polices venant presque tous de la même ville. Son cœur battant la chamade il lança un regard affolé à Ambre, si angélique dans son sommeil. Un mot se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme :

« Impossible.

* * *

Alors? Es ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas.


	8. Chapter 8:

**Bonjour!**

Hou, ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas poster mais avec le bac et les révisions c'est un peu dur de trouver du temps pour écrire ou même pour faire autre chose que réviser.

**RAR:**

La: avant de te répondre je voulais juste te dire de ne pas me poser deux fois de suite la même question. Je l'avais déjà prise en compte la première fois mais comme tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site je ne peux te répondre qu'au prochain chapitre. Enfin bref si Jar ne parle pas de Tara c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas proche d'elle. Il n'y a aucune complicité entre eux et personnellement je ne les considère que frère et sœur par le sang et non par leur relation. Et puis je n'avais pas envie de parler de Tara dans cette fic aussi. Bonne lecture.

Guest: oups, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais oublié de te répondre, je corrige donc ça. En effet le Jar de cette fic est diffèrent du Jar de Sophie et ce pour une bonne raison: Ambre. Je ne voyais pas comment faire pour que Jar garde son caractère original et sa copine. Parce que je ne voyais pas du tout Ambre avec un gars brutal et orgueilleux. Et puis on a pas vu vraiment Jar depuis un bout de temps dans les livres, il a grandi entre temps donc on peut aussi imaginer qu'il est changé en grandissant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Innocente tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé qu'elle est coupable* :**

_Ou la preuve que ce principe ne s'applique pas qu'a Harry Potter :_

Jar parcouru rapidement les articles de journaux, les survolant plus que les lisant et plus il avançait, plus il s'inquiétait. Le jeune homme se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa petite amie à propos du mort dans le lycée.

« Je…C'est Maddie et sa clique. Elles m'ont coincé dans les toilettes et Maddie m'a provoquer sur notre relation. Elle…Elle disait des choses horrible, vraiment et ses amies n'arrêtaient pas de pouffer et de ses moquer de moi. Je…j'ai finalement réussi à la pousser et avant de sortir des toilettes je me suis retourné et…et… »

A ce moment là de la conversation la jeune fille avait éclaté en sanglot et il avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse sont histoire.

« Je lui ais dit un truc du genre : tu sais quoi Maddie ? Va crever, de toute façon personne ne te regrettera ! Et…Et je suis partie en cours. Je ne pensais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure ! »

Cette déclaration avait secoué Jar mais il c'était vite repris en se disant que les coïncidences peuvent arriver, que ce n'était pas parce qu'Ambre c'était retrouvé liée à deux meurtres commis par le vampyr qu'elle avait forcement un lien avec celui-ci. Mais maintenant…Il se reconcentra sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et fixa les titres de journaux :

« Paris en proie à un tueur en série ? »

« Une nouvelle victime, le tueur nargue la police. »

« Déjà cinq victimes et toujours aucune piste. »

Et enfin :

« La mystérieuse inconnue :

D'après les enquêteurs de police trois des cinq victimes avait rendez vous avec une personne dont l'origine est inconnue. Ces individus étant des hommes les policiers envisages la possibilité que le tueur soit une tueuse. »

Et l'article continuait, détaillant les découvertes des forces de l'ordre. Un rendez-vous… Comme pour les victimes du vampyr. Il avait donc œuvré ailleurs, au nez et à la barbe d'Autre-Monde. Mais alors pourquoi changé de stratégie ? Et pourquoi venir ici, aussi près d'une porte de transfert ? Et Paris…C'était la troisième fois qu'Ambre se trouvait relié au vampyr. Trois coïncidences c'était beaucoup mais il n'avait aucune…

« On était ensemble au collège, dans la même classe depuis la sixième. »

La voix d'Ambre résonna dans son crâne. Ces paroles c'était celle qu'elle avait prononcé devant l'agent de police, le soir de la mort d'Elodie. Pourtant elle lui avait dit la veille qu'elle l'avait connu en quatrième et qu'avant Paris elle vivait à Londres. Elle avait donc menti. Mais la question restait : a qui ? A lui ? Ou à l'agent de police ?

Jar se massa les tempes et nota mentalement d'aller faire un tour dans les bureaux du secrétariat du lycée, pour vérifier le dossier d'Ambre. Et après il lui poserait quelques questions mais avant ça…Il ouvrit un dernier fichier, sans nom mais ornée d'un point d'interrogation.

En voyant son contenu son cœur loupa un battement et il se leva d'un bond. C'était impossible. Quelqu'un lui faisait une blague. Une blague de très mauvais gout. Il regarda son ordinateur comme s'il allait le mordre puis se rassit et, les mains un peu tremblantes cliqua sur un nouvelle article de journal. Il s'agissait d'un article Times, un journal londonien, datant d'il y avait quatre ans et qui relatait plusieurs disparitions suspectes qui durait depuis plus d'un an. Il jeta un regard à Ambre qui dormait toujours. Quatre coïncidences, c'était trop pour qu'il les ignore.

Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Pas à sa grand-mère, elle ferait immédiatement arrêter Ambre, pareil pour sa tante. Tara, alors ? Non, il préférait se faire arracher les ongles un par un plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide. Il ne restait plus que Mara. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envi de l'impliquer dans son travail mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin d'un avis et il savait que Mara ne le jugerait pas et qu'elle serait impartiale tout en étant à son écoute.

Fouillant dans son tiroir Jar en sortit sa boule de cristal qu'il avait soigneusement caché avant l'arrivé d'Ambre. Quelques minutes plus tard il appuya sur la touche « envoyer ». Son message étai bref mais complet et demander à Mara de le rejoindre au plus vite sur Terre mais en s'assurant que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Après un rapide calcule il se rendit compte qu'il était environ neuf heure du soir à Omois, avec un peu de chance il aurait donc ça réponse rapidement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était une heure du matin et la fatigue commençait à lui piquer les yeux. Après quelques instants de dialogue intérieur le jeune homme en arriva à la conclusion que si Ambre avait voulu se débarrasser de lui elle aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps. Donc il ne craignait rien en allant dormir à ses côtés.

S'enroulant dans la couette il eut juste le temps de sentir sa petite amie se blottir contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

A moitié réveiller Jar roula sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Neuf heures trente. Il bondit aussitôt hors du lit, près à passer ses habits en trente seconde chrono mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir commencé. On était samedi. C'est-à-dire un jour sans lycée. Donc pas besoin de se lever à heure fixe.

Jetant un regard au lit vide, il lui fallu un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'Ambre n'était plus là. Hésitant un instant entre se précipiter à la recherche de sa petite amie et vérifier s'il avait reçu une réponse de sa sœur, il fini néanmoins par choisir cette dernière option. Et ce ceux car la non-présence d'Ambre rendait plus facile la consultation de sa boule de cristal.

Le jeune homme sortit l'objet de sa cachette et souri en voyant le message sa sœur. Elle lui promettait d'arriver dans la journée, sûrement en fin d'après midi car elle avait plusieurs choses à régler dans la matinée. Bon, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la jeune fille.

Il passa un jeans, un pull et des chaussures puis sortit de sa chambre. Après une fouille méticuleuse de tous les endroits probables où non où elle pouvait se trouvait il dû se rendre à l'évidence : ça petite amie avait disparue. En poussant la porte d'entrée Jar pria pour qu'elle se trouve dans le jardin, sinon il serait obligé de soupçonner sa grand-mère de l'avoir changé en grenouille ou de l'avoir enfermé dans la cave.

Jar la reconnu finalement en la silhouetté assise dans le kiosque au fond du jardin. D'après ce qu'il voyait elle était en train de dessiner. L'air concentré à l'extrême elle se pencha légèrement en avant puis se redressa et rectifia quelque chose sur son dessin.

Dans la lumière bleutée du matin elle avait l'air si frêle, si inoffensive que Jar s'en voulu de l'avoir crû coupable durant la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas être lié à un meurtre, alors à plusieurs…Mais néanmoins le jeune homme devait avouer que les coïncidences commençaient à s'accumuler.

Pour ne plus penser à ça, il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui, en le voyant, releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se remettre à dessiner. Jar jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille et vie qu'elle était en train de reproduire le champ qui se trouvait derrière le kiosque. En ce moment même elle était en train d'ajouter la touche finale aux chevaux qui broutaient de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« C'est magnifique, murmura Jar, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Merci. Je me suis réveillé tôt, vers six heures. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et comme je n'avais pas envie de te déranger ou de croiser ta grand-mère je suis sortie. Le soleil était en train de se lever et j'ai trouvé cela très beau. Alors je me suis mise à dessiner. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Un peu plus de neuf heures et demie. Tu m'as fait peur, je me suis levé et tu n'étais nulle part. Un peu plus et tu rejoignais le fichier des personnes disparus.

-Tu n'as pas vu mon mot ? Je t'en ais laisser un sur la table de nuit. »

Jar hocha négativement la tête, penaud, ce qui fit rire Ambre qui posa son matériel de dessin pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Le baiser, aussi léger qu'un papillon, empli Jar de chaleur et il attira la jeune fille contre lui pour approfondir le contact. Ils finirent par se séparer, les joues un peu rouge et Ambre eut un sourire gêné.

« Je finis ça et on y va ? demanda t-elle en désignant son dessin. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

-Pas de problème, prend ton temps. »

Alors qu'elle ajoutait de la couleur sur les chevaux, Jar eut un petit sourire. Il venait de trouver un moyen de l'interroger sans que cela paraisse suspect.

« Es ce que tu connais Jason ? »

Ambre releva la tête et se gratta le nez avec son crayon.

« Le garçon un peu gros avec des cheveux frisé qui est dans ta classe ?

- C'est ça. Son père est flic et il était sur une grosse piste, concernant l'assassin d'Elodie et des autres.

-Pourquoi tu dis « était » ?

-Il est décédé, le tueur la probablement retrouvé à son domicile. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Jason m'a confié que son père avait réussi à relier nos meurtres à d'autre, qui se sont produit à Paris il y a deux ans de ça.

-Et comme j'habitais là-bas tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille qui c'était replongée dans son dessin.

-Oui.

-Je me souviens de ça. Tout le personnel de l'internat était sur les nerfs. On avait plus du tout le droit de sortir même si les meurtres ne se sont pas produit dans notre arrondissement. Chaque soir à la télé on avait droit à un mot sur ça, pareil dans les journaux. Des policiers sont même venus dans notre classe pour nous mettre en garde. Mais si je ne me trompe pas ces deux tueurs n'ont pas le même mode opératoire. Celui de Paris étranglé ses victime si je me souviens bien. Tu sais pourquoi le père de Jason pensait que ses deux affaires étaient liées ?

-Aucune idée. Jason ne m'en a pas parlé et comme il n'allait pas très bien, je n'ais pas insisté. En tout cas tu n'as vraiment pas de chance te retrouver par deux fois dans le champ d'action d'un tueur en série ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde.

-Justement, moi je me trouve plutôt chanceuse. –Jar lui lança un regard d'incompréhension- Bah oui, je suis toujours en vie ! »

Cette phrase, qui aurait du rassurer Jar, lui noua l'estomac. Qu'elle était le pourcentage de chance de ce retrouver deux fois en moins de cinq proche d'un tueur et de ne pas être blessé ? Le jeune homme ne connaissais pas la réponse mais il savait qu'elle devait ressembler à ça : pas beaucoup.

Inconsciente des pensées de son petit-ami la jeune fille se replongea dans la coloration de son dessin. Une petite demi-heure plus tard elle avait fini et tendit la feuille de papier à Jar, lui demanda silencieusement son avis. Le jeune homme observa durant un instant avant de la féliciter, critiquant un peu certain point mais en ajoutant tout de suite après que c'était l'avis d'un néophyte.

C'est main dans la main et un sourie aux lèvres qu'ils prirent le chemin du manoir. A l'extérieur Jar avait l'air heureux mais à l'intérieur…Il était partagé entre son amour pour Ambre et son métier de chasseur. Et il devait avouer que si Ambre avait été une parfaite inconnue il l'aurait déjà arrêté et soumis à un diseur de vérité.

Essayant de ne plus y penser il se focalisa sur la chaleur de la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, sur l'air frai du matin, sur l'odeur de fumé qui s'échappait de la cheminé…Enfin sur tout sauf ce qui comptait vraiment. Vivement que Mara soit là, elle au moins serait lui donner des conseils. D'ailleurs en parlant de Mara…

« Ha, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire. J'ai reçu un message de ma sœur, Mara, elle doit venir aujourd'hui.

-Quand ?

-Heu…Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a des problèmes avec…avec les trains, une histoire de grève. Bref elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là ce soir au plus tard. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non. Si elle est comme toi le courant passera sans problème. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et poussa la porte donnant sur la cuisine, laissant galamment Ambre passer en première. Lorsqu'il rentra à son tour il remarqua que le regard de la jeune fille était braqué sur une autre jeune fille.

La nouvelle venue, brune de cheveux, était vêtue d'une élégante robe en laine et de bottes noires. Assise sur une chaise, devant la table elle devait être en train, avant leur arrivé, d'engloutir son petit déjeuner, au vu du bol de chocolat et du demi croissant posé devant elle.

« Tiens, quant on parle du loup…Ambre, je te présente Mara. »

*Mais si, vous savez la phrase de Dumbledore, quand, dans la chambre des Secret, Harry est retrouvé à côté de Miss Teigne, pétrifiée.

* * *

Et hop! Mara entre en scène! Autour d'Ambre les coïncidences commence à s'accumuler. Des liens avec deux morts, deux villes ou a déjà œuvré le vampire... Une petite hypothèse? Non? Bon je vous donne un indice: repenchez vous sur le cas Afrique, elle aussi à des liens avec notre suceur de sang.


	9. Chapter 9:

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

**RAR:**

Frog38: tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'Ambre est plus que pas net. Et si tu aimes bien les passages Mara/Jar tu devrais aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Hou les amoureux !**

_Ou la preuve qu'un sœur, même quand c'est votre seul alliée, c'est chiant :_

« Elle est mignonne. »

Jar sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu sa sœur se glissait derrière lui et rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en entendant le commentaire de Mara qui fixait Ambre. Heureusement cette dernière était en train de remettre une bouteille de lait au frigo, à l'autre bout de la cuisine, elle était donc trop loin pour les entendre.

« Hooooo….Tu rougis, c'est trop mignon. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, partit comme elle l'était Mara n'allait pas arrêter de l'asticoter. Il était même surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà mise à chantonner quelque chose du genre :

« Hou les amoureux ! », juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter.

« Par pitié Mara garde ce genre de réflexion pour toi quant elle reviendra s'assoir. Et puis je ne t'ais pas demander de venir pour que tu me harcèles au sujet de ma vie amoureuse.

-Ha oui, parce que maintenant tu as une vie amoureuse. Il est bien loin le petit Jar qui avait peur des filles…

-Je n'ai jamais eut peur des filles. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas, c'est tout. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire et retourna s'assoir à sa place. Asticoter son frère était une de ses occupations favorites et comme elle n'avait pu le faire depuis des mois elle devait se rattraper. Mais malgré ses moqueries elle était heureuse pour son frère, cette Ambre avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Néanmoins elle s'inquiétait un peu de pourquoi son frère l'avait fait venir. Son message ne contenait aucune information et elle n'en était que plus curieuse.

« Alors, tu étudies dans quel pays ? demanda soudainement Ambre à l'intention de Mara.

-Hein ? Quoi ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Jar qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à se reprendre, et vite.

« Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

-Je voulais savoir dans quel pays tu étudiais.

-En Angleterre. Je fais partis d'un programme d'échange d'élèves. Tu sais dix élèves partent en France et dix autres vont en Angleterre.

-Ha, oui. J'en ai entendu parler, mais c'était avec l'Allemagne. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie Jar ?

-Je n'avais pas envie et puis mon niveau en anglais est bon mais pas suffisant pour que je suive tout les cours. »

Ambre hocha la tête, l'air convaincu et Jar relâcha sa respiration. Elle y avait crû. En même temps elle ne pouvait que y croire, l'histoire de Mara était vraiment trop crédible pour que ça en soit autrement.

Le petit déjeuner se termina sur l'apparition d'Isabella qui salua Mara d'un signe de la tête avant de se servir un café et de partir sans un mot. Ambre jeta un regard interrogateur à Jar qui haussa les épaules et fit un signe de la tête signifiant plus ou moins : « t'inquiètes pas, elle est toujours comme ça ». Puis, se souvenant de ses découvertes de cette nuit il se leva et dit :

« Je dois aller dire un truc à ma grand-mère, désolé mais j'avais complétement oublié. Je vous laisse en tête à tête les filles ! »

Sur ces mots il fila vers le bureau de sa grand-mère, bien décidé à cacher la possible implication d'Ambre dans l'affaire tant qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Mais il devait tout de même parler à sa grand-mère de certaines de ses découvertes.

Pendant qu'il faisait son rapport les deux filles remontaient dans la chambre et, après quelques minutes à ce regardé en chien de fusil Mara lança la discutions :

« Alors ? Qui est venu vers qui ?

-C'est…C'est moi, rougit Ambre. C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Je voulais lui offrir des sablés et une invitation à la fête foraine mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. A la fin de la journée je m'en voulais d'être si timide et j'étais sûr d'avoir gâché toutes mes chances. J'étais en train de sortir de lycée quand des types de terminales me sont tombés dessus, ils voulaient me prendre mon argent et…

-Laisse moi deviner…Mon frère est arrivé telle un preux chevalier te sauvant ainsi de tes agresseurs ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Après je lui ais donné la boite de gâteau et je suis partie. »

Un silence suivit cette petite histoire puis Ambre brisa le silence avec une question lâché du bout des lèvres :

« Et toi ? Es ce que tu as un copain ? »

Aussitôt le visage de Cal s'afficha dans l'esprit de Mara mais elle le chassa. Hors de question d'en parler et puis elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait été vraiment amoureuse du Voleur. Depuis quelques temps elle se demandait même si ça n'avait pas été juste de l'admiration. De plus…

« Alors ? demanda Ambre qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Non. Enfin je m'intéressais à quelqu'un mais il est amoureux de…D'une autre fille, termina Mara, évitant de parler de Tara car ne sachant pas si Jar en avait parlé à sa petite amie.

-Ho…Il…

-C'est bon, j'ai finis de parler avec grand-mère. »

Jar regarda tour à tour Mara et Ambre et devina qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose, une discussion probablement. Et vu leur regard elles n'allaient pas la reprendre maintenant qu'il était là.

« Je vais prendre une douche, annonça soudainement Ambre, brisant le silence, Je vous laisse vous retrouver ! »

La jeune fille attrapa ses affaires de douches, planta un baiser au coin des lèvres de Jar et fila vers la douche, laissant les deux frères et sœurs seuls.

C'était le moment de parler, Jar le savait. Il n'aurait sûrement pas d'autre occasion dans la journée mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. S'asseyant à côté de sa sœur il décida de reprendre l'affaire au début puis de lui exposer ses découvertes par ordres chronologiques. Au file du récit les traits de Mara affichèrent plusieurs expressions : curiosité, surprise, amusement aussi lorsque Jar lui décrivit Afrique mais plus le jeune homme lui exposé les coïncidences plus son expression se rapprochaient de la stupeur. Un long silence suivit les explications de Jar et le jeune homme ne chercha pas à le briser car il voyait bien que Mara réfléchissait. Finalement elle récapitula :

« Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris ta copine à des liens directs avec deux meurtres et elle était à deux reprise dans la même ville que le vampyr que tu traques. De plus elle aurait menti à toi ou à un agent de police sur la date de son arrivé à Paris. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait des bandes de tissus dans son sous-sol semblable à celle de cette Afrique. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

-Je sais. Mais je recherche un vampyr et Ambre est humaine.

-Et elle n'a pas pu camoufler sa véritable apparence par magie car tu l'aurais senti. Tu veux que je reste avec elle cet après midi ? Comme ça tu pourras aller fouiller chez elle même consulter les dossiers de l'école.

-Tu veux bien ? Ça serait génial mais il faut juste que je trouve une excuse potable pour partir. J'irais d'abord consulter les dossiers, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus chiant et de moins long, ensuite la maison d'Ambre.

-Essaye de trouver des renseignements sur son père, suggéra Mara, En savoir plus sur sa famille serait peut être utile.

-Pas idiot. Je vais aussi cuisiner Afrique, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle aussi à un lien avec notre vampyr et…

-Chuuut ! Je viens d'entendre la porte de la douche. »

Ils changèrent brutalement de sujet si bien que quand Ambre entra dans la chambre elle ne vit que deux frère et sœur en train d'échanger des mondanités. Ce tableau la fit sourire. Jar avait l'ai heureux et elle aimait le voir ainsi.

« A voila, enfin. »

Jar cliqua sur le dossier scolaire d'Ambre. Il avait finalement réussi à partir en prétextant aller voir Jason, qu'il avait besoin de soutien en ce moment. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas utiliser la peine d'un autre pour alibi mais il n'avait pas réussit à trouver autre chose.

Il parcourût rapidement les bulletins de notes et les différents documents demandaient avant de parvenir à ce qui l'intéressait.

« Alors voyons voir… »

Après quelques cliques Jar en eut la certitude : Ambre avait menti à l'agent. Elle était bien arrivait à Paris en quatrième et non en sixième. La question restait néanmoins : pourquoi avait elle menti ? Qu'es ce que ça changeait qu'elle connaisse la victime depuis cinq ans au lieu de trois en vérité ?

Par pure curiosité il tapa dans la barre de recherche : Ambre, suivi de son nom de famille et du nom de son collège. Divers résultats s'affichèrent dont un qui suscita l'intérêt de Jar. Il s'agissait d'un article de journal relatant les exploits sportifs d'une classe de troisième. Le nom d'Ambre était cité à la troisième ligne mais ce n'était pas ça qui attira l'attention du jeune homme.

« Non… »

Il chercha dans les résultats un autre article avec photo et son cœur s'emballa. Les photos des deux articles montraient la totalité des élèves de la classe de quatrième et troisième d'Ambre. Or un détail, ou plutôt une personne manquait. Il ne voyait personne qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Elodie. Bien sûr la jeune fille avait sûrement changé depuis le collège mais certaine chose, comme la minuscule cicatrice au coin de son œil droit, elle ne pouvait pas changé et aucun des élèves sur ces photos n'avait de cicatrice.

Jar éteignit le poste et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait plus un mais deux mensonges. Il n'y comprenait rien et si continuait ainsi le jeune homme serait bientôt obligé de faire arrêter Ambre.

Réfléchissant à une solution pour tirer les vers du nez à Ambre sans lui passer les menottes il transplana à juste devant la porte de chez Afrique.

Prudemment il entra et descendit les escaliers, pas question de se faire assommer et ligoter comme la première fois ou menacer avec une pelle comme la deuxième. Arrivé en bas des escaliers il constata qu'Afrique n'était pas là. Déçu il s'apprêtait à remonter et à retenter sa chance plus tard quand il remarqua une porte à demi dissimulé derrière une teinture. Curieux il s'en approcha l'ouvrit en bougeant le moins possible le morceau de tissu qui la camouflé. Un escalier en colimaçon. Voila ce que cachait cette porte mais le plus intéressant Jar le remarqua quand il posa le pied dedans. Il s'agenouilla et plongea un doigt dans la substance.

« Du sang…Mon petit vampyr je crois bien que je viens de retrouver ta trace… »

Sans hésiter il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, bien décidé à mettre un terme à cette enquête qui durait depuis trop longtemps et qui avait déjà fait trop de victime.

« A nous deux maintenant et dés que je te mets la main de dessus tu vas m'expliquer pour Ambre, fois de Jar ! »

* * *

Alors? Es ce que ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


End file.
